Flash Flood
by silverwolvesarecool
Summary: Barry meets a strange boy; one who does not seem to be a regular type of Metahuman. No longer one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...I know this crossover might sound lame but I wanted to do it ever since there are so many crossover with the Avengers and everything having to do with super heroes. Those crossovers are awesome but I wanted to do a unique one. So anyways please R&amp;R!**

**Oh and yeah...Barry is the Flash ;) My favorite of all the super heroes. Who would like super speed for a power? That would be helpful for running home to pick up homework you left behind XD. **

**FYI I have edited this...****_a lot_****. Please enjoy the re-do :) **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. **

* * *

"Barry? There has been reports of disturbances in the down town area," Catlin called typing on a futuristic looking computer.

There was a muffled bang as Barry flew off the treadmill he was running on (at approximately 500 miles per hour). Barry stuck his head out of the room with several packing peanuts stuck in his hair. The room behind him was littered with them along with several shredded pieces of cardboard. His shoes were smoking slightly and his hair was standing up as if he had been struck by lightning (which actually happened to him).

"Must you always fly off the treadmill? I swear we have to patch the wall at least five times a day despite putting a barrier up,' Catlin scowled.

"Hey its not my fault I can run so fast. Plus you could have turned it down when you know I was getting off," he grumbled smoothing his hair down and stamping the smoke off his feet.

Catlin just rolled her eyes at her friend in mockery.

"Anyways is it another Metahuman?" Barry sighed knowing it was pointless to argue with her.

Plus he really did not want to get her angry.

"Um...we are not actually sure. Reports say its a giant dog or something. And it is hurting many people," Cisco a guy with crazy brown hair answered.

"Why don't you just call the dog pound or something," Barry asked sarcastically while leaning against the table.

"What kind of cage can hold something this big?" Dr. Wells pulled open a picture of a fierce looking dog the size of a Sherman Tank on the computer.

The picture was blurry as if the photographer had taken it quickly before fleeing. However there were some details that were apparent; red eyes and large teeth to name a few. Not to mention that it was huge and looked like it did not have any rabies shots recently.

"Okay then...that thing has been eating way to many bones; giant ones laced with steroids," Barry muttered, "And it looks like he hasn't had his shots for a while to. Which is just great considering if I get bit I will have to have my stomach pumped for a month."

"Or it could be a Metadog," Cisco suggested earning him a scowl from Catlin.

"I don't think you will have to get your stomach pumped Barry..." she said cautiously turning to him, "I mean you can't get drunk and you are practically immune to all germs."

Which was kind of a hassle considering he could never call in a sick day after getting the crap beat out of him after fighting a new Metahuman.

"So you want me to run over there, get rid of it, and come back?" Barry asked scratching the back of his head.

"Uh yeah. You're the Flash you know," Cisco smirked.

Barry zipped out of the room sending papers flying everywhere as if they had been blasted by a leaf blower.

"Could he at least walk out of the room before doing that?" Catlin groaned trying to grab one of the pages.

"We should really start back-ordering paper weights..." Cisco added.

* * *

Barry ran down the main road at over 600 miles per hour. Windows from cars and buildings were blown out as he ran past them. Which was just great considering he was going to get a chewing out session by his adoptive father Joe after this was over.

"You by-passed the area by ten blocks," Cisco's voice came over the microphone installed into Barry's mask.

He skidded to a stop sending sparks everywhere.

"Oh come on. Every...single...time," Barry panted bending over to catch his breath.

He raced back the way he came. He saw three police officers crouched behind cars with their guns trained on the giant dog. The picture had not exactly gleamed how this thing looked in flesh and blood. This dog was so fierce looking it even made an attacking panther look tame. It towered above everything and its red eyes gleamed with malice. All of a sudden with no warning it leaped towards a squad car. Barry quickly snatched the officer out of the way before he was crushed. The car however became a metal pancake. The officer who Barry just rescued let out a startled yelp when he saw him and fell flat on his back in shock. Barry chose to ignore him. He got this a lot from people he rescued.

"Let's put this thing down!" yelled another cop who apparently hadn't noticed Barry yet.

The officer and his partner fired several shots but the bullets went right through the dog without even hurting it. The bullets struck the wall and trees behind the dog who eyed the officers with contempt. It snarled venomously and took a step forward. Realizing it was time to stop this thing, Barry zipped to a stop right in front of it before it could move again. He heard the police officers (who had finally noticed him) shout in surprise. One of them even dropped his gun he was so surprised.

If Captain Singh saw that the officer would have most defiantly been fired.

"Hey there big boy...how about you just go 'home'...err...to S.T.A.R Labs," Barry soothed trying to disguise his voice by vibrating it.

The dog growled in response and leaped towards him. Barry kept dodging it but the hound was quick; just a snarling black ball of fur with razor sharp teeth and claws like garden shears. Not dangerous at all.

"Um this thing is defiantly not normal!" Barry shouted into his headset.

He ducked as a paw the size of a average car's tire whistled above his head.

"I can tell by the way you are zipping around on the computer screen. This thing must not be normal if it is able to catch up with you," Catlin said.

Realizing that the surrounding civilians could be in danger, Barry delivered a swift kick to the dog's rump; it must have hurt considering he was moving at high speeds when he did it. The dog yelped in pain and charged at him mouth a gape. Barry kept cat-calling it; trying to entice it chasing him. It worked; the hound became very ticked off. Barry managed to slow down his speed (to about 80 miles per hour; that was considered slow to him) that allowed it to keep up with him. He lured it to about five miles away; on top of a bridge.

"This thing is going to chew my head off if you don't tell me how to stop it," Barry panted dodging another paw swipe from the beast.

He was going to have to eat a lot of food to get the glucose he burned up back after this.

"Sweet...never mind scratch that word; I was talking about something else...anyways maybe we can train it if you knock it out," Cisco piped up.

Barry groaned. If that happened then the whole lab was doomed.

"No...we are not going to keep a mutant dog," Catlin scolded.

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Can you both knock it off? I'm about to be dog food and I have no idea how to stop this thing," Barry said annoyed that they were arguing about something as stupid as training a giant dog at the given time.

He picked up speed but a wave of water swept him off his feet. Barry painfully crashed into the side of the bridge at over 400 miles per hour. It was a good thing to because the hound landed where Barry would have been seconds before. The hound had leaped intending to pounce on him. But the water had knocked him to the side; preventing it from succeeding.

"You broke some ribs!" announced Catlin.

"Already know," Barry groaned holding his side.

At least they would be mended within a hour.

"Barry? What happened? You were going in a straight line one minute and the next you were pushed off to the side," Cisco asked.

"A wave of water pushed me to the side," Barry answered annoyed.

The hound turned and growled a lone figure standing on the bridge. It was kid; maybe 18 going on 19. He had jet black hair and piercing sea green eyes. The boy was holding a three foot long sword that glowed faintly. Before Barry could move to get the boy out of harm's way the hound leaped at the boy. Instead of running the _other_ way the boy ran _toward_ it. As the distance shortened between them the boy shouted. Another wave of water roared up over the bridge and shoved the hound back on the ground before it could land. It snarled and shook itself; sending wet dog scented water everywhere. Before it could move the boy trust his sword at the dog. With an unearthly howl it exploded into a giant dust pile coating everything within a three foot radius.

"Barry?" came Catlin's voice uncertainly.

"I think I found another Metahuman," he answered panting clutching his throbbing chest.

The boy ignored him and his sword turned into a small object that he put into his pocket. He crossly kicked at the dust pile and muttered something about not being to go anywhere without being attacked by monsters. That was when he noticed Barry who gave him a small pained smile in return. Stumbling back, the kid rubbed his eyes a few times as if to check to see if he was seeing things. Then he cautiously approached Barry and helped him to his fee before back until he had his back against the bridge. His eyes were wide open and he seemed to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Barry could feel his broken ribs mending but it would be some time before they were completely healed.

"Who are you kid?" Barry asked trying to keep his mind off the pain.

The boy shrugged seemingly calming down and replied, "You're welcome for preventing you, 'The Streak'" the kid made air quotations," from being coming a Hellhound treat."

Jeez this kid was sarcastic; and annoying. And why was he using a Greek Mythology term? Hell hounds were Hades' attack dogs...or so the myths said. Barry decided to pretend he didn't hear the Greek term. Oh great...he was going full nerd again.

"Uh...thank you. Are you a Metahuman?" Barry replied trying to ignore the fact the boy called him the annoying nickname he hated so much.

"No," the boy replied swallowing hard, "What the hell does that word even mean Streak?"

Seriously...was the name The Flash that hard to remember? The boy snapped his fingers at Barry and muttered something. He raised an eyebrow and asked,

"What are you doing?"

The boy looked shocked and grumbled under his breath, "Thalia so owes me. She's going to teach me one way or another even if she fries my eyebrows off."

"What are you talking about?" Barry asked trying to make understand why a girl would want to fry someone's (particularly this boy's) eyebrows.

"Nothing. Listen...just forget what you just saw and heard. Please," the boy pleaded.

He turned and stood on the railing. What was he planning?

"Kid wait...I have some friends that help you and..." Barry started to say while taking a step toward him.

"I don't need help," the boy growled.

He then dove off the side of the bridge. The kid was defiantly crazy with a capital C.

"Oh crap," Barry cursed.

He raced down to the river and ran toward the kid (on water). Unfortunately he passed right underneath the boy; it was as if the water was pushing him away from the kid. Before Barry could turn around the boy dove into the water and disappeared beneath the waves. Barry raced back to the shore panting. It was too late. The kid was gone.

"What happened?" Catlin asked.

"The kid jumped from the bridge," Barry answered.

He winced knowing what was coming next.

"WHAT!" said Catin and Cisco in unison.

And there was the ringing in his ears he was expecting.

"Yeah I know...that was a hundred and thirty foot drop. I tried to catch him but couldn't," Barry groaned as his ribs started stinging.

"You do realize you would have broken both your arms if you tried catching him? Terminal velocity. You don't have super strength," Cisco said.

"They would have mended eventually you know,' Barry sighed.

"Then how about this? You would have passed out from the pain and drowned," Cisco said in a smug voice.

"You got me," Barry grumbled begrudgingly.

"Thought so," Cisco said.

"And what about the kid? He would have died if you caught him at the speed you where going," Catlin grumbled.

"How fast was I going?"

"About 750."

Ok then...maybe it was a good thing he didn't catch the kid. He would have become a grease stain; literally. Still Barry could not help but feel guilty for not grabbing this kid before he jumped. He should have realized what he was planning before it happened. That was when he caught sight of a figure across the river. It was the boy. He glanced across the river right at Barry before disappearing into the city. How in the world...?

"You guys are not going to believe this. The kid survived the drop and managed to swim fifty feet to the opposite shore. Really quick to; he made it there at the same time I would have reached it if I ran across," Barry said gasping for air.

As his ribs were mending the pain had grown so great it was getting hard to breath.

"Are you serious?" Cisco asked.

"100%" Barry responded, "Should I go after him?"

If he did go after the kid the kid would not expect a thing. One second he would be headed toward the city; the next he would be at S.T.A.R Labs. To Barry's surprise the least likely person to answer no answered.

"No...let him be. As long as we know he is not a threat we should leave him be," Dr. Wells responded, "Come back to base."

Barry glanced across the river one more time before zipping off. He passed by several cars on the street moving so fast they seemed to be standing still. Seconds later Barry was back at S.T.A.R Labs. He crossly wrung his suit out; creating a puddle of water on the floor.

"First you blow one suit up, the second one became an icicle, and the last one became charcoal. What else are you going to do my suit?" Cisco demanded.

"It is my suit. I wear it," Barry grumbled still wringing the suit out.

"But I created it!" Cisco shot back.

Barry ignored _that_ comment.

"If you are done may I ask, why did you think the kid was a Metahuman?" Catlin asked.

"He could control water; kind of like the Weather Wizard and that tidal wave," Barry responded putting his suit back on, "Never mind, scratch the tidal wave comment."

Barry remembered that the tidal wave incident never 'happened' due to his accidental travel back in time. The whole space time continuum theory gave him a splitting headache.

"Um...he could not control the weather though right?" Cisco asked, "Just wanting to make sure Weather freak didn't escape."

"No...just water," Barry answered, "Judging by the way he was able to fling water over a hundred and thirty foot bridge, he must have complete control over his power."

"Odd...reminds me of a story a while back," Dr. Wells said tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Which was?" Barry pressed.

"Supposedly there were these two kids in Charleston that used wind and water to create a hurricane to defeat some armed and dangerous men; according to some witnesses. One was blond who controlled lightning/storm; the other had dark hair and he controlled the water. I dismissed it as nonsense then but now..." Dr. Wells trailed off.

Barry felt a chill go down his back. That could have been the boy he saw.

"I heard about that to. But that was before...well you know. So how is it possible?" he said.

He knew Dr. Wells hated people bringing up the S.T.A.R Labs incident that made him paralyzed and made Barry a super fast man who could stop a bullet simply by grabbing it out of the air. Dr. Wells shrugged in response to Barry's question.

"So are these kids good or bad?" Catlin asked.

"Good...assuming that they did that to protect the public," Cisco responded with a shrug.

"What I can't understand is how he knew that Hellhound was going to flatten me. He used the water to push me out of the way," Barry said.

"How he able to see where you were going to go does not make sense. And did you say Hellhound?" Cisco asked, "You mean the monster from Greek Mythology?"

"Yeah..." Barry responded.

He hoped his friends didn't think he was losing it.

"That is weird," Catlin responded, "You don't think...I don't know...he's um...a bit on the loony side?"

Barry had thought the exact same thing that is until he saw the kid survive the fall. No _normal_ person could survive that.

"He seemed pretty sure about it. And he said something about how he was not able to go anywhere without having monsters attack him," he replied.

The computer beeped letting the team know of an armed robbery at a bank three blocks away.

"Got to go!" Barry said quickly.

He zipped out of the room arriving at the bank within seconds. Barry managed to take out the robbers within 3 seconds and left them dazed on the ground for the cops to pick up. Before he could run back to S.T.A.R labs he noticed a couple outside the doors walking down the block. Quietly he ran to the door and opened it. One was a blond hair girl and the other was the kid Barry saw on the bridge. Only this time he was not soaking wet despite being in the water only five minutes before hand. And bizarrely the boy seemed to have a kind of aura around him; kind of like the aura the Barry saw in Metahumans but this one seemed more powerful. The girl had it to; but it was slightly weaker. Barry zipped in front of them; they had not noticed him...yet.

"You are so stupid Seaweed Brain! What if he figures out who you are?" the blond girl scolded punching the boy in the shoulder.

The boy winced and rubbed his shoulder. Barry winced sympathetically. That had to hurt.

"Hey...it does not really matter. He'll probably think I'm crazy," the boy scowled, "And believe me I tried the Mist trick and it didn't..."

The boy caught sight of Barry, stopped talking, and paled. Barry immediately made his facial features vibrate.

"Is that who I think it is? The guy who is able to run faster than the speed of sound" the blond girl asked.

At least she was not calling Barry "The Streak". Barry sensed a nerd question coming up.

"Yep...don't even think about asking him quantum physics question Wise Girl. I already have a head ache from you chewing me out about jumping off the bridge. You should know by now I will not become a pancake if I fall from a great height into the water. I fell from the St. Louis Arch and survived. Plus water heals me an.."the boy was cut off by his girlfriend slapping her hand on his mouth.

Apparently the girl was smart and the boy was well...a glass-half full kind of guy judging by how he wouldn't stop talking; he seemed nervous about something. Both were playing it smart; using nicknames instead of their real names. And how was it humanly possible for not dying when hitting water from that high? Hitting water from a great height was like hitting concert. Barry remembered hearing about someone who fell from the St. Louis Arch a few years back; no way this kid could be that person. And the water healing thing? Couldn't possibly be real. Barry decided to ask the kid about what he said on the bridge.

"Hey kid..." was all Barry was able to say before the boy grabbed his girlfriend's hand and took off running.

Barry shook his head and decided to let them get a head start; knowing he could catch up with them within a millisecond.

"You do realize he can catch us. Physics are broken with this guy," the girl said.

And whole lot of other things were broken to; such as logic to name one.

"Oh shut up Wise Girl! I can make him trip again," the boy responded.

If he was planning to using water to do that, Barry knew he was going to have to use extra speed to avoid a slip up; again.

"They are so stupid..." Barry muttered preparing to chase them.

"Who is stupid?" came Cisco's voice.

"I saw the kid again...and he recognized me. He's running right now with his girlfriend..." Barry trailed off.

"Just let him go..." Dr. Wells sighed.

"But..."

"Just let him go. Listen... if we hear a story about a boy using water for bad things then you can go after him," Dr. Wells said.

Barry zipped back to the lab after staring after the kids regretfully. He quickly explained the discussion to his friends.

"I cannot believe you would not let me go after him," Barry scowled sitting down without his speed suit.

"He probably would have put up quite a fight," Catlin responded.

"He has to be a Metahuman. How else could he survive a drop into the water from a great height? " Cisco said.

"No...it didn't seem like that. He had the same aura Metahumans have but...this seemed to be more powerful," Barry said.

No one could come up with an serious explanation to that. However...

"Maybe his dad was a god or something," Cisco joked, "Like Thor."

"Are you serious? You believe in that comic?" Catlin rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Comic books never lie!" Cisco protested.

They never truly figured out who the kid really was until. Little did they know Cisco had guessed right and if the truth was found out...the idea of a higher being would be proved to be true. Which was a good thing they did not make a bet with him.

**Done...another one shot. Hope you guys liked it! Oh and yes...Annabeth was totally being interested in physics/science and Percy being annoyed with the whole deal. Anyways R&amp;R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...I cannot believe how many people really like this. I thought is was going to be lame...but apparently it is not. I read a couple of the other crossovers with The Flash (before I started on this one) and not many were really good. Arrow is okay but it is a little to violent to me. I mean seriously...you have to kill everyone with an arrow? My friend on the other hand loves Arrow so we always seem to get into energetic discussions about The Flash and Arrow. Anyways thank you all for your support. I was wondering...should I have The Flash meet one of the Seven again in later chapters or something? I don't know. Jason perhaps? Anyways shoutouts!**

**stormwingsky: I am glad you are interested :) I will continue it.**

**Huntress Kalypso: I will continue it and I am glad you love it.**

**fantasylover4evr: I totally agree...there are not that many good crossovers with The Flash. There should be better ones :)**

**LittleManY2K: I am planning on continuing it :) Thank you so much for the compliment :) I hope you like this chapter!**

**a random person: :) Ever since so many people love this I have decided to continue this. And thank you ^^**

**Son of Poseidon: Thank you...and for me updating sooner...I have to fit it into my busy schedule. Very busy...**

**And a big thank you to RuaTheGreat for proofreading. R&amp;R!**

**Disclaimer: Plot mine; nothing else. All characters belong to their creators. Cover is not mine either.**

* * *

Barry _thought_ he would never see the kid again. But he did..._exactly_ two weeks after the incident. Barry told Joe about it but Joe was just as confused as Barry was about the kid. So Barry dropped the discussion about the kid; not really talking or mentioning it at all. But Cisco seemed to bring the discussion up over and over again.

"Barry come on...you have to admit what that kid did was cool," Cisco whined.

Barry was in S.T.A.R Labs recovering from a broken arm he received from a robbery a few hours before hand. It was healed completely but it was still a little tender. How could smacking into a wooden desk hurt so much?

"Yeah I know...but it is rather embarrassing," Barry grumbled rubbing his arm.

He still could not get over that he was saved by a kid a head lot shorter than him; and with Cisco constantly bringing up the subject made it harder to forget. Barry turned to the computer and sighed. No crime (not even minor ones) for three hours straight. That was a new record.

"I feel like taking a nap," he yawned.

"You must have been tired after that fight you had with Heatwave three hours ago who managed to escape prison and you _yet_ again," Catlin said resting the back of her hand against Barry's head, "Try to rest for a few hours."

He nodded collapsed in a chair near the crime monitor and fell asleep instantly. Cisco turned to Catlin and asked,

"What do you think about that kid?"

Catlin give him an exasperated look; she was also tired of Cisco's frequent questions about the boy. But she held her annoyance in check; somewhat.

"I'm not sure..." Catlin bit her lip and looked at Barry to make sure he was asleep.

He snored softly in response. He was out cold; at this point even a Metahuman breaking down their front door wouldn't have made him wake up.

"Promise me you won't tell him when he wakes up," Catlin pleaded.

Cisco's eyes widened; Catlin had never asked him to keep a secret before.

"Alright I won't...err...tell him what ever you want to tell me," Cisco said.

Hopefully he would keep his promise. If there was one thing you never wanted to do was make Catlin angry. Cisco found out the hard way when Ronnie supposedly died. And on a number of occasions Barry did so as well.

"Good...because I met that boy's girlfriend not to long ago," Catlin said.

"What!" Cisco shouted.

Barry stirred in his sleep and muttered something. He frowned as if he heard Catlin's statement before his facial features relaxed.

"Cisco! Keep your voice down!" Catlin hissed in a furious whisper.

She glanced at Barry who had fallen asleep again.

"Sorry...but you saw_ her_?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah...exactly how Barry described her. Curly blond hair and with grey eyes. She looked like the kind of person who would hand your ass to you on a battlefield," Catlin said.

She was not joking; that girl looked _that_ intimidating. And she wasn't even trying to look threatening.

"When and where?" Cisco asked sitting down in a chair in front of Catlin.

"At Jitters...um about a week after the incident," she sighed deeply leaning against the table, "She was reading a book there."

"And it was about...?"

"It was about architecture. She was sketching a drawing of the Greek Parthenon; it really does not matter," Catlin said a little testily.

Cisco arched his eyebrow and she glared at him.

"That sounds interesting," said Dr. Wells joining them before they could get into an argument.

Cisco broke off the glaring contest and gave Catlin a 'go on' gesture with his hand.

She nodded, "I asked her about it. She told me she wanted to become an architecture. So I recommended some schools to her."

"Since when are you interested in architecture?" Cisco asked with a smirk.

"I have a cousin that is an architect alright?" Catlin scowled.

"Ok someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning as usual...anyways continue," Cisco said spreading his arms out and smirking at his friend cockily.

He needed to know as much as possible about the girl so they could possibly track the boy down if need be. Catlin punched him in the arm before continuing.

"I left it at that. Her boyfriend wasn't with her so I didn't want to question her. Plus she didn't even know I worked with The Flash so she didn't feel threatened," she said while Cisco rubbed his arm.

The team was quiet after that not knowing what to say. A rumbling noise filled the air. The ground shook slightly.

"What was _that_?" Cisco asked worriedly, "Please don't tell me the Weather Wizard has constipation again."

Before Catlin could swat him the rumbling noise grew louder and the room shook violently for a second sending papers everywhere. Cisco and Dr. Wells quickly headed for the door frame and Catlin dove under the cortex table table. Barry fell out of his chair and woke with a cry. He hit the ground hard and covered his neck since he was too dazed to do anything else. Then the shaking stopped. All was quiet...

"Earthquake!" Cisco cried walking back into the room.

"A little late don't you think?" Catlin grumbled crawling out from under the table, "Why did you cry that helpful information _instead_ of suggesting Mark Mardon had a stomach ache?"

Papers were flying everywhere but fortunately all the computers were secure and the holding cells for the Metahumans were earthquake reinforced. So barley any damage done. Or least any life threatening ones.

"Are we on top of an earthquake fault?" Barry panted getting to his feet.

He rubbed his elbow which became bruised when he fell out of the chair. At least it would heal within a matter of minutes.

"No...we are many miles from the nearest _minor_ one...this one felt like we were really close to a _major_ one," Dr. Wells answered rubbing his forehead.

The crime computer started beeping. Cisco ran over to it and typed in a few commands. Then he cursed,

"Barry...there are reports of something strange happening in down town area on top of a building. People are reporting water erupting out of pipes and small earthquakes."

Gee...wonder what was causing that? Or could it possibly be a who?

"You think it is that kid?" Barry asked quickly joining Cisco at the computer.

"Could be...please don't get my suit wet this time," Cisco scowled brushing his hair out of his face as it blew forward when his friend has raced over.

"It is my suit alright?!" Barry grumbled walking over to it.

He then sped off before Cisco could protest. Barry headed for the down town area at over 600 miles per hour dogging and leaping over several burst water pipes that had broken; he had a strange feeling it was not from the small quake. Several people were wandering around dazed and he had to stop to yank them out of the way of panicking drivers.

After a few minutes of delay, he came to a stop in front of the condemned building Cisco had told him about. The police had it cornered off and were holding back several curious citizens. Murmurs started up when they spotted Barry.

"Is this it?" he panted ignoring the people.

He grimaced hoping that none of them would be snapping pictures of him.

"Yes..." Cisco answered.

The building looked like it could collapse at any moment.

"Barry hurry. I am seeing on the computer screen a drop in atmospheric pressure. A hurricane is forming," Catlin said.

"Inland?" he asked surprised.

This was unusual news...hurricanes always formed over the ocean before drifting inland.

"Apparently...this has to be another Metahuman," Dr. Wells said, "Go!"

"Get everyone out of here," Barry told a cop while vibrating his voice to disguise it.

The cop nodded looking pleased that he had gotten an order from the 'Scarlet Speedster' and started shouting for everyone to leave the area. Satisfied that one problem was taken care of Barry raced up the side of the building and arrived on the top within a few seconds. He spotted the boy he had seen a few weeks earlier. Only this time...he had a hurricane surrounding him. A real one...

How he knew? Um...how could there be a fake one that threw off water everywhere,created wind that was nearly knocking him on his feet and making his ears pop with constantly changing pressure?

"Guys...it is that kid again, "Barry said.

He watched cautiously -looking for an opening- as the boy kept making water shoot toward a figure standing on the building. The boy seemed to be angry about something.

"Where is she?!" the boy shouted.

The figure chuckled, "Somewhere you'll never find her boy!"

He blasted a stream of fire at the kid from something under his long trench cloak. Barry lunged and managed to shove the kid out of the way. But in doing so he got caught up in one of the three hundred mile per hour wind gusts and slammed into the edge of the building.

"Ow...broke something," he groaned as stars danced before his eyes.

"A rib..." Catlin said annoyed, "You seem to break ribs a lot."

"_Thank you_ for observing that," Barry grumbled with a touch of sarcasm.

Apparently the kid didn't realize he had been rescued from being charbroiled; not doubt because it had only taken a few seconds to do it. The boy got to his feet and the swirling water around him grew stronger. The wind picked up.

"Tell me where she is!" he yelled.

"You'll never find out!" the man sneered.

He blasted another stream of flame at the boy. The hurricane rotating around the kid instantly evaporated. He dropped to one knee and stared at the man panting. Barry noticed a large red burn appear on the boy's left arm. He winced knowing how much pain the kid was probably in.

"Used up your energy huh kid?" the man chuckled.

The boy must have used up most of his energy from controlling all that water; not all of it though, otherwise he would not be awake right now.

"I saw you...take...her. If I wasn't so... preoccupied... you would have not... succeed," the boy panted.

He seemed to be exhausted but his eyes still shot sparks. The boy clutched his burnt arm and hissed in pain. Surprisingly though the burnt mark didn't seem that severe despite the boy being exposed to the flame for several seconds.

"You can't stop me..." the man grinned.

Barry manage to get to his feet and said, "But I can."

The man turned toward him and sneered, "Speedster."

The man's voice seemed familiar...and the nickname to. Barry did not recognize the man's face because the man was wearing a hood that obscured it from view. All he could see was the man's eyes and his mouth. Who was he? Barry glanced at the boy whose face was a mask of surprise and fear. The boy stepped back away from Barry until his back was against the edge of the building. He seemed to be scared about something or most likely he thought The Flash was going to do something to him.

Which made sense considering that Barry was defiantly going to have a talk to the kid about what the hell he was doing.

"To bad this boy will die before you can save him or his girlfriend," the man said drawing Barry's attention off the kid.

The man shot another stream of flame at the kid. Barry's cracked ribs ached to much for him to move so all he could do was watch helplessly as he struggled to get to his feet. The kid drew a sword out of no where- the same sword he had used on the giant dog- and slammed it into the floor of the building making it shake violently; this allowed the fire to pass harmlessly over his head and dissipate several feet behind him. A large crack appeared and snaked its way toward the man making the top of the roof cave in piece by piece. The man sneered again and said,

"Until next time boy!"

He then threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. The boy tittered for a moment and his eyes rolled up in his head. Then he started to fall; backwards. From below Barry heard screams as the citizens and police fled as the building started crumbling. Barry shouted,

"No!"

He shook off the pain and raced down the side of the building and managed to grab the kid before he hit the ground. He slung the boy over his back and raced back and forth using the falling debris as stepping stones to the ground cursing about his rotten luck the whole way down. Glancing back quickly he noticed the boy's forehead was burning up; smoke was literally coming off him in waves. Concerned he picked up speed and came to a stop about ten feet away from the building.

Panting heavily, Barry looked towards the building as it collapsed. Oh well...it was condemned anyways so at least Joe couldn't chew him out about this one. He carefully unslung the kid from his back and laid the boy on the ground. He glanced around cautiously hoping that the media wasn't around. The place was deserted; everyone had fled the scene. He glanced down at the kid and saw that the boy twitched slightly before becoming absolutely still.

"Barry?" Catlin asked worriedly.

Barry caught his breath before answering.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I'm not so sure about the kid though," Barry said glancing at the boy who was completely unharmed except for the burn.

The boy's eyes fluttered underneath his eyelids for a moment and he muttered something...Annabeth? The boy shuttered for a moment before lying still.

"Which kid?" Cisco asked.

"Um...the one I saw on the bridge not to long ago," Barry responded, "Which I clarified a few minutes ago!"

He began to wonder if his friends had selective hearing like Iris.

"What the...he was doing all that!?" Cisco asked.

Barry was not sure _how_ the kid was able to do that but kept it to himself.

"Yes...and he's half dead right now," he answered, "Should I bring him in?"

Barry wasn't sure how a hospital was going to react to kid that could make water pipes explode haphazardly; or the police station for that matter. Probably not very well. The boy would be much safer at S.T.A.R Labs if Barry's friends said it was okay to bring him in.

"Bring him in...but don't lock him up. We'll question him," Dr. Wells said.

Barry scooped the kid up and ran back to S.T.A.R Labs. Catlin had a hospital bed ready when he arrived. He carefully laid the boy down on the bed trying not to provide more injuries than the kid already had. The boy stirred slightly, groaned, but became still again. He seemed to be close to death as his olive complexion had become absolutely pale; but at least the smoke stopped wafting off him. Catlin eyed the kid's burn wound and slathered Aloe Vera on it before bandaging his arm up.

"He's rather...young," Catlin said after several minutes.

"Youngest Metahuman by far," Cisco said talking a blood sample.

Catlin hooked the boy up to several monitors to check his vitals. Then she said softly in amazement,

"Guys...look at this.

Imprinted on the boy's right forearm was the word SPQR with a trident laid horizontally under the letters; a single black tally mark was imprinted on the boy's skin. The mark looked like it had been burned painfully into the kid's skin.

"What on earth is that?" Cisco asked his eyes very round.

Barry couldn't help but stare at the mark; it was very queer.

"Wasn't SPQR...certain words that meant a lot to the Romans or something?" he asked.

Why would this boy have a tattoo of a saying from dead empire? Maybe he had a really harsh history teacher? As if the boy had heard Barry's questions he flung his arm over the mark as if to block it and muttered something incoherent. Barry shook his head; this kept getting stranger and stranger. No wonder the kid tried to keep his forearm pointed in when he noticed Barry.

"I think so..." Cisco answered placing the blood sample into the computer.

They waited several minutes for the computer to process their sample. When the results came back; they were very peculiar.

"That is weird...he only has half his DNA helix. How is that even possible?" Catlin said scanning the computer screen.

They were unable to determine the boy's name. Barry frowned at the result of the blood test; was the boy even human? Or did the radiation from the explosion delete part of his DNA helix?

"Evidently he is unusual," Dr. Wells sighed ending the discussion.

Very unusual...The boy stirred on the bed in his sleep. He started muttering something and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"He's dreaming," Catlin said looking at a monitor, "Check out his brain waves."

The boy started thrashing around for a moment but then stopped moving. His heart rate slowed down to normal.

"Must be a bad one," Barry muttered.

He shuttered remembering how several times he dreamed of the night his mother died; post-traumatic stress.

"Should I take my mask off?" he asked.

He could literally feel the layers of dust from the building caked under it. It felt itchy and really uncomfortable.

"I think he is going to wake soon. So maybe you should keep your mask on," Cisco said.

Barry nodded. The boy shuttered a few times and muttered something again. A few tears trickled down his cheek. He started thrashing wildly again only this time taking a pen out. He held it in his hand for a moment before his hand went limp and the pen clattered to the ground. It was a cheap ball point pen; something you could buy in a store for a dollar.

"He's like you Nerd. Always carrying a pen around," Catlin teased.

Barry glared at her.

"Shut up," he grumbled, "You and Cisco are nerds to."

He picked the pen up and placed on the table next to the boy who started muttering deliriously about something. Barry caught a few words; must tell the others...have to get to her...her mom is going to kill me...and other things that didn't make sense.

The boy suddenly muttered deliriously, "_Ut habeatis ad eos legationem_."

Barry and his friends jumped when the boy muttered this.

"Is he speaking Latin?" Cisco frowned.

The boy suddenly switched to another language saying weakly, "_Πρέπει να τους πω να έρθει βοήθεια_..."

"He is speaking in Latin...and Greek to," Dr. Wells said pushing his glasses farther up his nose.

"OK...he is really freaking me out right now with his sudden language changes," Catlin muttered.

The boy suddenly stopped talking as soon as he had started.

"How is he doing this?" Barry asked surprised.

Dr. Wells shrugged. A monitor suddenly shorted out and the lights started flickering on and off.

Cisco stepped away from the kid and said, "I didn't do it...it was him!"

Barry arched an eyebrow at his friend but didn't say anything.

"Um...maybe we should take these machines off him. They are frizzing out," Catlin said unplugging the machines hooked up to the boy; leaving only the heart beat monitor on.

Immediately the lights stopped and stayed lit. Why had the technology started shorting out in the kid's presence?

"Who the hell is this kid?" Barry muttered.

The boy thrashed around some more and muttered deliriously in English this time. He moaned and gritted his teeth. The boy then muttered,

"No...Annabeth...I'm right here. Don't go. I never left you. μην πας!"

Barry had no idea what μην πας meant but he knew it was _something_ in Greek.

"What the heck is he dreaming about?" Cisco asked.

No one had an answer to that.

"He was saying something...to the man he was fighting who seemed very familar," Barry said trying to ease the tension.

His friends looked at him.

"Well...?" Catlin asked.

"He asked the man...'Where have you taken her?'" Barry said.

He felt his heart sink. That meant only one thing. He watched as the boy continued to scrim on the bed trying to find pity for him.

"His girlfriend was kidnapped?" Cisco asked.

"I think so..." Barry sighed.

The boy stilled again and the heart beat monitor slowed back down the normal. Sweat still beaded his forehead. He stopped muttering.

"He is trying to wake...but he can't. His body is too weak," Catlin said checking the boy's pulse, "He is conscious of what is going on around him. I think he is in a coma or something close to one."

They took turns watching the boy. Barry had to run off to stop minor crimes a few times and to deal with his job. Every time he came back there was no change. Hours turned into days.

"Is he ever going to wake? I mean he hasn't eaten anything or drank any liquids either for three days," Barry asked Catlin worriedly.

At least the boy stopped his freaky rapid language changes.

"You just want him to wake so you can question him," Catlin smirked.

"Alright you caught me..." Barry grumbled.

That was part of the truth but the other half was he knew the boy's vitals would become weaker if he didn't eat or drink something; and soon.

"I can give him a little water. You just have to help me make him swallow it," Catlin said.

Cisco helped them prop the kid who was a limp as a rag doll up. Barry held the kid's head back while Catlin trickled some water in his mouth. Some water splashed on the boy though. That instantly triggered a response in the boy.

"Whoa!"

Barry backed up in surprise when the kid's eyes shot open and sat up suddenly. The boy looked around panting; his eyes were open wide. He had not noticed Barry or the others left yet.

"Calm down kid...you are going to make the heart monitor explode," Catlin said turning the thing off.

The monitor had been sending sparks everywhere when they boy woke. Catlin started doing a quick physical test on the boy.

The boy rubbed his eyes a few times and rasped, "Where am I?"

"S.T.A.R Labs," Cisco answered.

"S.T.A.R Labs...you mean the place that had the atom-smashing machine explode?" the boy asked hoarsely.

"Correct term is particle accelerator," Catlin corrected checking the boy's ears.

Barry rolled his eyes when the kid looked embarrassed.

"You're...that lady Annabeth told me about. The one that recommended all those schools to her," the boy said his voice a little clearer this time.

Annabeth must have been his girlfriend's name. Catlin nodded in response to the boy's statement.

"I have to find her," the boy swung his legs out of the bed.

He made his way toward his pile of clothes steadily.

"Um kid...you were in a coma for three days," Barry said.

Without even turning around the kid put his shirt back on and said, "Try being a coma for three months and waking up not remembering anything. Total amnesia...except for one thing."

Yikes...what happened to him that made that happen? Barry saw the boy stiffen up after answering and slowly turn around to face Barry. Apparently he had recognized his voice. And unfortunately Barry's mask was not on. He cursed silently.

"You're that guy," the boy said.

He fumbled for the pen on the table nearly dropping it. Barry grumbled in annoyance; _still_ the kid couldn't remember his name.

"What do you want with me?!" the boy snapped holding the pen tightly.

What was he planning to do with that? Write something?

"Nothing...we just want to ask a few questions," Catlin soothed.

The boy glanced at her suspiciously and put the pen back in his pocket, "Such as...?"

"How do you control water?" Barry asked.

The boy paled and said, "I can't control water."

A water bottle at the end of the room exploded in response to this.

"Uh huh..." Cisco said leaning against a table.

The boy cursed under his breath, "_Άδη εσώρουχα , πώς θα πάω να εξηγήσω αυτό?!"_

What did that even mean!? Barry scrutinized the boy suspiciously. It seemed to him that whenever the boy wanted to say something important he said it in another language. Great...that made it whole lot harder to find out who he was.

"Alright I can control it...but I am not a Metahuman. I was...um...born this way," the boy muttered in English.

How was he born this way? His tone of voice made Barry think he was telling the truth.

"It is a long story. Listen...please let me go. I have to find my girlfriend," the boy said.

He seemed to be pleading with them. The boy's fingers twitched for his pocket that held his pen. His eyes hardened.

"We can help you. That guy you were fighting was a Metahuman," Barry said but said something different when the kid gave him weird look, "Or maybe some guy that likes fire."

The boy's hand relaxed but he still look like he was ready to fight. His eyes no longer hardened, retained a haunted look; as if he had stared into something horrible and nearly went mad from the experience. What did he experience?

"I know...and I don't need help" the boy scowled.

He started for the door but Barry ran to a stop in front of him. The boy looked annoyed.

"Let me go alright? It is not safe if I stay in one place for to long," the boy shoved his way past Barry.

Was that fear in his voice? Barry shook his head and ran to a stop in front of the boy again.

"I can keep doing this forever, you know...I will always outrun you," Barry warned holding his hands up.

The boy huffed and looked away. His hand started twitching for his pocket again.

"Listen kid...we can help you find your girlfriend," Barry said lowering his arms to his sides when he saw the boy wasn't going to move.

The kid stared at him and sighed, "Fine...help me find her. Then promise never to come after me again."

His tone a voice made Barry get the message _'Come after me and you'll regret it_.' But the boy's body relaxed visibly and his hand dropped to his side.

"As long as you don't get into any trouble,' Barry warned.

"Fine...although it is hard for me not to; naturally trouble finds me," the boy smirked.

Sure...that would be a first.

"And can you tell us your name?" Catlin asked.

"Yours first," the boy said.

He shifted uneasily.

"She's Catlin Snow...um Dr. Snow, I'm Cisco Ramon, he's Dr. Wells and he's..." Cisco started.

"Barry Allen," Barry said.

"The Flash..." the boy said and looked away, "Don't worry...your secret is safe with me."

"You won't blab it I hope," Barry said pleased that the kid _finally_ called him the proper nickname.

"No...I'll keep my mouth shut. _Ορκίζομαι στο Στύγα ποταμού_," the boy said.

Thunder boomed after the boy said...well whatever in Greek. The boy glanced at the ceiling and muttered something that sounded like an insult. Barry and his friends shared looks. This continued to become stranger and stranger.

"And your name?" Barry pressed.

For a moment he was unsure the boy would answer as the boy stiffened up. The boy glanced around nervously before speaking.

"My name is...Percy Jackson," the boy answered.

* * *

**I'm am so done with this chapter! This took me forever! After re-writing and re-writing I finally did it! Plus it is super long (so not intentional!). How long? About 4,729 words. So yeah...please R&amp;R. Your feedback is helpful! Again...please tell me if one of the Seven should appear in later chapters :) (I think it would be to crowded/confusing if all the rest of the Seven were to appear). Would Jason do? :/ **

**P.S Translations! (As far as I know you guys don't understand Greek or Latin without Google translate.)**

**Latin**

**Ut habeatis ad eos legationem: Have to get a message to them.**

**Greek**

**Πρέπει να τους πω να έρθει βοήθεια: Have to tell them to come help.**

**μην πας: Don't go.**

**Άδη εσώρουχα , πώς θα πάω να εξηγήσω αυτό: Hades undergarnments, how am I going to explain this one?!**

**Ορκίζομαι στο Στύγα ποταμού: I swear on the River Styx.**

**And because this took me forever...you guys are going to be stuck with a cliff hanger for a while :) I have to update my other stories before I update another chapter on this one :) Also about the DNA thing. In the book series Rick Riodan stated that gods don't have DNA. So why would Percy have two DNA helixes? His mom was a mortal and his dad is a...well an immortal. So yeah...anyways please tell me what you think! Oh and Percy was dreaming about his time in Tartarus with Annabeth. He was recalling all the horrible things down there. But the mortals don't know that ;) **

**Also this takes place after Blood of Olympus. **

**Warning: I might have a slight Arrow crossover appear but **_**very**_** slight in the near future. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I cannot believe how many people enjoy this :D So I decided to continue it :) Heads up! Jason will appear eventually and Nico will make a brief appearance in a later chapter. I do not want to make this super crowded because the story in turn will become boring. And yes I updated sooner than I planned XD I cheated a bit...I was done with the previous chapter and I started on this one. Shoutouts!**

**ThePoshKat: :) I am bringing Nico in but very briefly. Thank you and I update this when I feel like updating XD**

**stormwingsky: I cracked up at your review...and I totally imagined that to (Wow...that rhymed XD) **

**a random person: This is so cool because the show is so cool! :) The Flash is on every Tuesday and Thursday at 8:00 Pacific Standard Time on KTLA. Warning about the show though; there is minor cursing (not bad though) and it is for age 12 and up. I finally got a chance to see some episodes but not all of them. Also I have heard about the book series Pegasus but I never got a chance to read them :( **

**fantasylover4evr: Thank you :) I will be sure to include Well's understanding Percy's mutterings. XD That would shock Percy. Also Spanish is deprived from Latin so Cisco might be able to understand some of it. I have no idea how long this story will continue but...it will!**

**LittleManY2K: I am contemplating one of those two making a brief appearance. Not sure yet :) And thank you!**

**So yeah...there is a few words in Latin and Greek here so translations will be at the end. And a big thank you to RuaTheGreat for proofreading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters; just the plot. **

**P.S This is a longer chapter XD R&amp;R!**

* * *

There was a bit of silence after the boy stated his name. That name was well known in the news roughly six years ago. In fact it was all over the news; Barry couldn't even turn on the television without having the kid's name flash across the screen.

Barry did not know what to say except,"Wait...you're that kid that was part of that..."

"Manhunt six years ago? Yes," Percy clarified.

He shuffled his feet uneasily. Across the room a large water jug exploded sending water everywhere. Everyone got doused except for Percy for some strange reason. He remained perfectly dry.

"Sorry..." Percy muttered kicking a shattered piece of glass away from him.

Barry and his friends shared uneasy looks. Why was water exploding everywhere when the kid got nervous?

"So um...what exactly happened?" Cisco asked wringing the base of his shirt out.

Percy sighed and leaned against the doorway.

"This guy kidnapped me and my friends and held my mom hostage. I managed to...defeat him in that gun fight on the beach. Haven't seen him since then," he said, "And I do not suspect him for kidnapping my girlfriend. Her...um...mom would kill him if he did. Trust me...you do_ not_ want to get my girlfriend's mom angry."

Something about his voice made Barry think he was telling the truth about his girlfriend's mom. But the part about not seeing his kidnapper again sounded like Percy was lying...again.

"You were also part of that missing person case not to long ago," Catlin mentioned.

Barry remembered how Percy's missing person case had ended up in the Central City police department. It had remained on the wall for months until the boy's sudden and mysterious return.

"Um...yeah...about that. I have no idea who kidnapped me and how they managed to wipe my memory clean except for one thing," Percy said.

Barry could tell the kid was lying. He could see it in Percy's eyes. But he decided to question the boy later about it; however he wanted to ask the kid about the one thing he remembered in his amnesia.

"Which was...?" Barry asked.

Percy avoided his gaze and wouldn't answer. Barry decided it must have been a touchy subject and decided to drop it. That was when his phone rang. It was Joe.

"Hey Barry...we need you to come down to the intersection of Day and Colleen. Dead person...I think it might be a Metahuman who was the murderer."

Does every Metahuman have to be a criminal? Why couldn't there be any good ones like Bette?

"Alright I'll be right there," Barry sighed.

He hung up.

"Who was that?" Catlin asked.

Barry could tell Percy was listening.

"Joe...he needs me to check something out," Barry said.

Percy gave him a quick questioning glance and started itching his bandaged arm. His right forearm flashed the mysterious tattoo only for a second reminding Barry that he needed to question the kid about that later.

"Ugh...can I take this thing off? It itches worse than the time I got hay down my shirt!" Percy complained.

He started to unravel the bandage carefully.

"Young man...you cannot take it off your wound is still..." Catlin started.

She broke off when Percy removed the bandage and displayed a completely healed arm. No burn...at all. Percy rolled up the bandage and threw it in a trashcan.

"How did you...?" Cisco started.

Barry remembered hearing Percy mention something about how water healed him and asked, "It was the water...wasn't it?"

Percy cursed, "μένα και μεγάλο στόμα μου! Δεν είναι να απορεί Ανναμπεθ μου τηλεφωνεί ένας εγκέφαλος Φύκια!"

There he went again with his language changes.

"Ok...can you please stop speaking in a foreign language!? We can't understand a word you are saying!" Cisco said.

Barry could tell Percy was about to start another round of cursing in another language but thought better of it.

Percy sighed and said in English, "Ok...look. I don't like talking about the things I can do alright? So don't start questioning me on how I can do these things. You don't hear me asking how he, "Percy pointed at Barry, "got his powers. Nor do I plan to...even though I admit I am curious."

Ouch...judging by Cisco's face Percy nailed him...big time but in a polite way. Barry struggled to keep from laughing.

"He's got you," Catlin smirked at Cisco.

"Oh shut up!"

Percy just rolled his eyes at them and glanced out the door again.

"Listen...I've got to go. I will be back soon after I complete my task. We will finish this discussion then," Barry said.

"Hey on your way back can you pick up a pizza?" Cisco said.

Barry and Catlin glared at him.

"What?" Cisco said defending himself.

"You're just like Leo," Percy muttered.

"Who?" Dr. Well's asked.

Barry noticed that Percy took a deep shuttering breath as if he was going to cry. Who was this Leo? A friend?

"Never mind,' Percy sighed avoiding their gaze for a moment, "Am I a prisoner or am I allowed to walk around? I already warned you about me staying in one place for to long."

He sounded nervous about something. Percy stared down the hallway again as if he was expecting something large and ugly to come toward him. He looked like he was ready to flee at any sudden movement.

"You may walk around but don't go down into the basement. There are dangerous criminals there," Dr. Wells said.

Don't you dangerous super powered criminals?

"Wasn't planning to," Percy said, "I hate the underground anyways...there is always something lurking in the shadows," But for some reason under his breath he muttered," _Tanquam irrumator de patruo verbigratia_."

He said the English with something close to fear. But the Latin sentence sounded like contempt.

"There is nothing lurking in the shadows kid," Cisco said making a nervous chuckle.

"Oh...you'd be surprised," Percy responded nonchalantly .

He glanced at the shadow of the doorway and edged away from it. What was with this kid? He seemed to be on edge with everything normal.

"Young man? Why did you call your uncle a jerk? And how does he hide in the shadows?" Dr. Wells asked.

Percy visably gulped and asked disbeilvingly, "You speak Latin!?"

"I am quiet fluent in the language," Dr. Wells said taking off his glasses.

Barry smirked at Percy's face as it turned pale. Apparently he couldn't believe someone else in the room could speak a dead language.

"He always hides in the shadows...I don't know how but he does," Percy said glancing around.

Creepy much?

"On that cheery note...I'll try to be back within an hour," Barry promised and zipped off sending papers everywhere.

He really didn't want to hear anything else about Percy's creepy uncle.

"Is he always like that?" Percy asked watching the papers float around.

"Yes..." Catlin grumbled grabbing several pages.

Cisco and Dr. Wells disappeared from the room saying they needed to check on something. Or more likely they were going to discuss about Percy and what he could do.

"Its a wonder how you keep this place neat..." Percy chuckled.

"I wonder the same thing every day," Catlin sighed, "I really need to get a paper weight."

A muffled clang out in the hallway made Percy jump. Catlin didn't noticed and apparently didn't hear the noise. Percy watched Catlin until she was preoccupied. Then he walked out the door slowly drawing his pen from his pocket.

* * *

Barry came to a stop a block away from the crime scene and walked the rest of the way. His jacket gave off a few sparks so he had to stop and put them out. Fortunately no one around him noticed. Barry ducked under the yellow crime tape towards the crime scene.

"Hey Barry...uh...shoe alert" Joe said coming up and placing his arm on Barry's shoulders.

Barry glanced down and saw his shoes were smoking. He cursed and stamped out the smoke. A few feet away Barry saw Eddie cover his mouth to stifle a laugh. Great...ever since he told Eddie his secret he was going to be teased about things like this.

"Hi Joe...so where is the person?" Barry asked turning back to Joe.

Joe indicated a man lying face down on the concrete. The man looked like he had been turned to charcoal.

"Heatwave...definitely. Judging by the scorch marks and the faint smell of CO," Barry said.

He felt pity for the man. To bad he didn't know Heatwave was in the area; otherwise this man would be alive.

"I agree with you kid," Joe said shaking his head sadly.

Barry took several samples and sealed them in a air tight bag for future research.

"Barry? Something is on your mind. I know that look," Joe said looking at him right in the eye.

Barry glanced around and pulled Joe into a nearby alleyway. He spoke in a low whisper," Remember that kid I met...a few weeks ago? The one that could control water?"

Joe nodded and said," Yes...what about him?"

"Well...three days ago after that earthquake...I saw him on the top of that condemned building. He fainted from over extending his powers and I brought him back to S.T.A.R Labs. He is there right now...recovering in a sense," Barry said.

He didn't want to mention that the boy had already recovered and that they were going to help him look for his girlfriend.

"What is the kid's name?" Joe asked.

"Percy Jackson or something," Barry answered.

A peculiar look over came Joe's face.

"What is it?" Barry asked worriedly.

"Nothing...its just...five days ago before the earthquake...a kid who looked exactly the way you described the boy on the bridge came into the station holding a photograph of a girl. He said that his girlfriend had been kidnapped and he wanted us to help find her," Joe paused for a moment before continuing, "While he was there...someone attacked the station. It wasn't a Metahuman...it was something else. I not sure what it was...but the kid pulled out a gun...but it somehow flickered to appear like a sword and turned whatever that _thing_ was into a giant dust heap. He ran and I followed. But I lost him in an alley way. I didn't mention it to you because it happened not to long ago and I was to busy to mention it."

Barry nodded and sighed. Who ever this kid was he was strange. Who would carry a sword around? Then Barry's phone rang; it was Catlin.

"Barry come back to S.T.A.R Labs immediately!"

She sounded worried about something. Barry hung up and sighed,

"Listen Joe...I got to get back to S.T.A.R Labs. I have to question this kid and..."

Barry broke off knowing his excuse to get away sounded lame.

"I understand...now go," Joe said.

Barry raced off and arrived at S.T.A.R Labs within a couple of seconds. He had barely entered the room when Catlin cried,

"We can't find him anywhere!"

"Who?" Barry asked confused.

"The kid...Percy...whatever! He disappeared when I turned my back on him for a second," Catlin panted.

Barry's eyes widened and he prepared to run out the door to search for the kid. But he heard someone curse right outside the door and Percy limped in holding his hand over his side. He pulled up part of his shirt displaying a wound that looked suspiciously like claw marks. Blood slowly trickled out of the wound.

"What happened to you?" Catlin asked suspiciously.

"Trust me...you don't want to know. I heard a noise in the hallway and decided to investigate. This is what it got me," Percy muttered plopping down into a vacant chair.

He grabbed a water bottle off the desk and splashed water onto his wound. The wound almost instantly healed. Percy muttered something under his breath so softly no one could hear him. What had he encountered to receive a wound that bad?

"That is so creepy," Barry muttered.

He was referring to the wound healing so quickly. Catlin shot him a look that clearly said, 'You think that is creepy? Having a broken bone heal inside your body is way creepier.' Barry shook his head at her.

"How is it possible!? That wound was..." Catlin sputtered.

Barry smirked at Catlin's reaction. She glared at him.

"Bad? Pffff...you think that was bad try being pierced on both sides of your body by an arrow. Or having a deadly poison course through your veins," Percy huffed.

What happened to him to have that happen? Cisco and Dr. Wells came in then. Dr. Wells looked from Catlin to Barry to Percy and then back to Barry again before saying, "When did he come back? And can someone explain the sand in the hallway?"

Apparently Catlin had alerted them to the boy's 'disappearance' and they were looking for him.

"Opps...sorry about that," Percy muttered.

How did he cause the sand to appear? He controlled water not earth.

"He came back just now..." Barry answered glancing back and forth between the two.

Barry noticed how Percy shifted away from Dr. Wells and gave him a untrusting look.

"And where's my pizza?" Cisco demanded.

Barry glared at him and zipped off; returning within a few seconds with a large pizza box. Percy eyed the box but didn't say anything.

"Have some kid...you must be starving," Cisco said through a mouthful of pizza.

Percy took a piece but barley touched it.

"I can't eat...I'm worried about her," he muttered setting the piece down on his plate.

Barry understood at once what he meant. He would not be able to eat either if Iris had been kidnapped.

"Listen...maybe if you were to take me where you last saw her we could..." Barry started.

"It won't work. I already tried with a...cousin of mine. And she nearly fried my eyebrows off after I told her how Annabeth had been kidnapped," Percy said.

Barry recalled Percy saying something about a girl named Thalia who would fry his eyebrows off.

"Is her name Thalia?" he asked.

Percy stared at him in amazement, "How did you...?"

"You mentioned her on the bridge," Barry finished.

Percy muttered, "_S__um idiota_!"

"Why did you call yourself an idiot in Latin?" Cisco asked before Dr. Wells could translate.

Percy's eyes narrowed and he said, "You speak Latin to?"

Barry couldn't help but grin at Percy's reaction. Now two people could translate his Latin mutterings. But unfortunately not his Greek unless Cisco invented something that could translate it. Barry had a feeling he would; and soon.

"No...its just Latin and Spanish sound the same. I'm fluent in Spanish so I might be able to understand a little Latin," Cisco said taking a big bite out of his pizza.

"And to answer your question...yes she is my cousin. Although sometimes I wish she wasn't," Percy said.

He then said something in Greek that was probably a curse word. And honestly Barry didn't want to know what it meant.

"How does she fry your eyebrows off?" Cisco smirked.

"Um...," Percy swallowed hard.

He seemed very hesitant to tell them something.

"Kid...tell us," Catlin said with a warning tone in her voice.

Percy shifted uncertainly in his chair.

"Alright...she lights them on fire...I have to say that is way better than being shot with an arrow. She takes archery," Percy said.

Cisco burst out laughing and Catlin even cracked a smile. But Barry studied Percy; his body language showed that Percy was lying. Dr. Wells apparently noticed to because he studied Percy with narrowed eyes.

"Percy?" Barry asked.

The teen toward him. Barry wanted to test the kid on how good he was on telling the truth.

"Can you tell me where you got this mark?" Barry held up the boy's forearm with the tattoo.

Percy closed his eyes for a moment before answering.

"The man who kidnapped me...gave that to me. I don't know why he put a trident on it."

Barry released his arm and Percy pulled the sleeves of his sweater down to hide the mark. The kid sounded like he was telling the truth but...it sounded a little off. Ok...way off.

"So what can you tell us about your powers?" Cisco asked.

Percy shook his head and said, "I wont tell you. How do I know I can trust you?"

His words hung in the air for a moment and they seemed to be directed towards Dr. Wells. Barry couldn't blame the kid; he had every right to distrust Dr. Wells. Barry was starting to distrust his 'mentor' as well. Catlin then said,

"You can trust us. I promise."

Percy looked at her in the eye and nodded. But he said,

"First you have to earn my trust. That last person I trusted...betrayed me. See this mark?"

Percy held up the palm of his right hand displaying a pale sickle shaped mark on it.

"This is what he gave to me the night he fled. He used a scorpion. I nearly died from the poison but I managed to survive. In the end he redeemed himself by killing the same man that corrupted him," Percy said in a low voice.

"What happened to your friend?" Catlin asked softly.

"He...died," Percy said.

It was quiet for a moment after that. Barry couldn't help but think that this kid had gone through a lot more than he ever had; but he kept that to himself.

"We will gain your trust," Barry said.

Percy nodded and sat back in his chair.

"When are we going after her?" he asked.

"Is it possible to take me to where the kidnapping happened? I might be able to find something there that your cousin couldn't" Barry said.

Percy muttered something under his breath. He was silent for several seconds as if he were contemplating something.

"Yes I will take you...I have a...um...friend that might be able to help us," Percy said standing up.

Jeez...this kid seemed to have a lot of secrets.

"Want to borrow my phone?" Cisco asked holding his phone out to him.

Percy glanced at the phone as if it were a viper ready to strike. He edged away from it.

"Um no thanks...technology doesn't agree with me," he said, "I have a way of contacting him."

He stepped outside the door to 'contact' his friend. Barry totally agreed that technology didn't work with Percy; he hated to see what would happen to the phone if a heart monitor started sparking in the kid's presence.

"What is with this kid? He is...strange," Cisco said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"I agree..." Barry sighed.

They waited until Percy came back. The strange thing was while they were waiting, they heard two voices as if Percy had turned on a two way radio. But they allowed him to have his privacy; Catlin even prevented Cisco from turning on the security camera in the hall to watch (much to his annoyance). When Percy did come back he seemed to have a lot of weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Want me to transport you to the place the kidnapping happened?" Barry asked.

"No thank you...I have my own means of transportation that don't make my stomach go to my throat," Percy smirked.

How he was able to transport himself Barry had no idea. But he didn't protest. The kid was heavy.

"So where do I go?" Barry asked.

"To the alley way behind Shutters," Percy said.

"Don't you mean Jitters?" Cisco asked.

"Um...yeah sorry. Stupid dyslexia," Percy grinned sheepishly.

How could he speak two foreign (one of which was dead) languages and yet be dyslexic? Barry shook his head mystified and said,

"Ok...I'll meet you there."

Barry raced to the alleyway behind Jitters and waited patiently for Percy to arrive. When the kid finally did arrive he had several black feathers entangled in his messy hair.

"Oh these? Stupid crow dive-bombed me," Percy answered when Barry questioned him.

Barry watched him uncertainly. This boy kept on lying about certain things.

"So what happened?" Barry asked.

Percy took a deep breath before answering, "I happened to be inside Jitters buying Annabeth a coffee. When I came back out she was being restrained by several men. I tried to get to her but...someone knocked me out. When I came to...she was gone. However I did know the man who had taken her; hence the reason I was fighting him on that building."

He didn't say anymore. Barry eyed him suspiciously; not really sure if he was telling the truth.

"So um...when will your friend arrive?" he asked.

Percy shrugged and said, "It depends if he can catch a flight here."

He said this as if were a joke. Barry started searching along the floor for any signs of a struggle or any clues that could help point to the kidnapper's identity. He was so engrossed in his search that when he heard a whistling noise he didn't know where to move.

"Watch it!"

Percy slashed through the air with his strange sword and sliced a metal boomerang in two. Both separate halves fell to the ground. Barry gulped knowing that the boomerang would have decapitated him if Percy wasn't there. Even with his super speed he would not have reacted in time.

"Thanks..." he muttered.

He glanced everywhere trying to see where the boomerang came from. Barry shook his head; it was useless. There was no way to tell who had thrown it and where it came from. Oh never mind...he had bad feeling about who had thrown it.

"Kid?" Barry asked Percy.

He saw Percy stare down the alley way with his sword in his hand. Hoarsely Percy said,

"What the heck was that?"

"A boomerang," Barry grumbled picking the two halves off the floor.

Both halves were sliced neatly in two. Percy's sword had to be super sharp in order to do that. Barry took a quick glance at the sword; there were no dents and no marks on the bronze colored blade (for some reason was faintly glowing). However the word _Anaklusmos_ was written along the hilt. Barry recognized the word as a Greek word but what did it mean?

"Who goes around throwing boomerangs?" Percy asked turning toward Barry.

There was a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Only one person...Captain Boomerang," Barry said standing up straight.

This wasn't good if he was here; that meant he had escaped prison. Barry had to tell Oliver right away; before anyone got hurt by the man.

Percy arched an eyebrow and asked, "Okay...seriously? What is with the nickname? That is _way_ worse than Leo calling me Water Boy."

Apparently he had friends that came up with annoying nicknames as well.

"Ask Cisco...he is the one who comes up with these names. You think that is bad try stopping a bad guy whose nickname is Captain Cold," Barry said.

"Ok...that one is _way_ worse," Percy chuckled.

Barry quickly sealed the weapon in a air tight bag. He then asked Percy about who Leo was.

"He was...a friend," Percy said.

"_Was_?" Barry asked.

No said the word _was _unless they no longer knew the person or the person was dead. Percy took a deep breath.

"Yes...last summer...um...there was this lady who wanted to destroy the world with this machine that made the earth swallow things up. We...are kind of like super heroes in a sense. Someone brought it to our attention and we went to destroy it. Leo was...an inventor and he managed to somehow get it into the air. He destroyed the machine using fire. It exploded killing both him and the lady who wanted to kill everyone. My friends and I figured...ever since he was immune to fire he could survive but..." Percy broke miserably.

Barry was shocked. Someone had given up their life to save many others knowing he would die from it. Barry thought that again Percy's story didn't sound like the entire truth but he kept that to himself. The story sounded way off. But out loud he asked,

"He could control fire?"

"Yeah..." Percy said.

He held up a hand as a warning when Barry tried to ask him more.

"I already told you. I was not here and Leo was not here the night of the explosion. We were born with these powers. Now if you will excuse me; I am going to check this area over here out. Maybe there is something there."

Percy then turned and walked down the alley way. Barry knew he was trying to get away from answering any more questions. He shook his head and muttered, "I can't believe I have to work with him. He is a little more stubborn than Oliver."

Barry noticed how somehow Percy's sword had disappeared again. Where did he put it? Barry noticed that Percy slipped something into his pocket; it looked like his ballpoint pen that fell out earlier. Did the pen have any connection to the sword?

"Hey Barry."

Startled from his thoughts, Barry looked up and spotted Iris who was smiling warmly at him.

"Oh h-h-hi Iris. What are you doing here?," he stuttered.

"I happened to be passing by when I noticed you. What are _you_ doing here?," she said smiling.

"Um...investigating something that happened here," Barry said.

He didn't say anymore.

"Who is that?" Iris asked looking past Barry right at Percy who was watching them.

Barry glanced at Percy who giving him a silent warning not to say anything. He nodded slightly in Percy's direction.

"Um...no one. Just Catlin's friend's son," he said.

He hated having to lie to his friend but it was necessary to keep her in the dark. It was for her safety.

"Hm...he looks familiar," Iris said.

Jeez...she had inherited the noisy reporter skills with her new job. And the stubbornness and selective hearing as well.

Percy joined them and said, "Catlin had to watch me while my mom was away."

Damn...this kid was good with his lies.

"You look like the kid that was part of that manhunt six years ago," Iris said uncertainly.

Barry could tell that Percy was cursing to himself mentally.

"I...just have one of those faces...heh," Percy scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Okay strange boy whose face I am sure I have seen before...look I have to get back to my job. See you around Barry and um..."

Barry held his breath hoping Percy was going to make up a name. If he said his real name then Iris would know Barry was lying.

"Peter...My name is Peter," Percy said.

Iris nodded and walked off. Barry turned toward Percy with admiration in his eye.

"How did you come up with that name so quick?" he asked.

Percy shrugged before answering.

"I have a...um...camp director who always loves to call me by the wrong name. Peter is one of them. Never thought I would use it," Percy said sheepishly.

He suddenly glanced up, frowned, and moved his lips in a silent conversation.

"What are you doing?" Barry asked.

Was he talking to someone...or something?

"Nothing...just trying to remember something," Percy said quickly, "We should get back. My friend might be arriving soon."

Barry had a feeling Percy was lying but kept his mouth shut. Before Percy could protest Barry scooped him up and raced him back to S.T.A.R Labs. When he arrived he dropped the boy down on the ground. Percy's face was a perfect shade of green.

"I think I'm going to barf," he moaned when he saw they were back in the computer room.

Percy staggered over to a trash can.

"Seriously Barry?" Catlin asked.

"That was pay back for what he did to me on the bridge," Barry smirked.

Catlin just shook her head and muttered, "Boys..."

"And I thought flying in an airplane in the middle of a lightning storm was bad," Percy groaned flinging himself into a nearby chair.

He sounded liked he was scared about something. His face had turned back to a normal color so he didn't look like a piece of celery anymore.

"Considering you made it in one piece you survived," Cisco smirked.

Percy moaned and covered his eyes.

"Leave the kid alone Cisco," Catlin scolded.

"That reminds me Catlin...um...next time you see Iris she'll ask you about your friend's son. I told her that Percy was your friend's 'son'. Make sure to play along. She needs to stay in the dark," Barry said.

Catlin nodded; understanding what he meant. That was when the crime computer started bleeping.

"Robbery in progress on Main Street," Cisco said gesturing at the screen with a red licorice piece.

What was with him and candy? It was surprising he didn't have cavities after all the candy he ate.

"Any idea who is committing it?" Percy asked sitting up.

Why would he be interested? Barry decided to keep quiet; maybe the kid would reveal something important.

"Let me get the security footage up," Cisco said.

He typed a few commands into the computer and sat back. An image of three men holding up a bank popped up. Barry turned to Percy and saw he was shaking from anger.

"What is it?" Barry asked questionably.

"One of those men...was present at the kidnapping of my girlfriend," Percy growled pointing to one particular man on the screen, "I'm going to question him when I get my hands on him."

Barry could tell Percy was going whether they disagreed or not. He figured he would do the same thing if Iris was in the same situation. Great...both him and the boy were stubborn; just like Oliver was stubborn.

"So you are implying your coming with me?" Barry asked in disbelief.

He couldn't believe he was hearing this. This would make things complicated.

"Yes...don't worry I will stay out of your way. Just make sure _he_ doesn't escape," Percy ordered.

He grabbed his sweater off the chair and covered his face with the hood (no doubt to hide his features since he didn't have a mask).

"I'll meet you there. I have had enough of the bullet train express. I will go there on my own," Percy said.

He literally stormed out of the room. A couple water pipes cracked when he stomped by sending spurts of water all over the place.

"Well...someone is cranky," Catlin muttered.

For a good reason though. And was the sarcastic 'bullet train express' necessary? Barry could run _faster_ than a bullet train.

"I better catch up before he does something rash," Barry said slightly miffed at the insult.

He didn't need the kid doing something stupid that Barry would have to clean up after. Barry walked towards his suit and put it with in a millisecond.

"Like you did when you went after Tony?" Cisco smirked when Barry started toward the door.

Barry ignored the statement _even_ though it was true. He ran out of the room and took off toward the bank. When he arrived the police were not there (yet) but he saw it had become a total water war zone. Percy had water swirling around him again and he used it to knock one robber out. Barry took care of the other one. The last remaining one turned to flee but Percy charged at him while sending water under his feet. The tile floor 'turned' into a giant slip and slide. The man slipped and slammed into a wall sending bank customers everywhere. Barry quickly evacuated everyone and ran back in the bank. Drawing his sword out of no where the boy pinned the man to the ground with the sword resting on his neck.

"Get off me," the man groaned.

"Not until you tell me where you took her...son of Ares," Percy panted.

Ares...wasn't he the god of war in Greek Mythology?

"Damn...you guessed right," the man smirked.

Barry was rather confused with what the man said. His dad...was a make believe person in a myth? Or someone with the same name?

"Her mother is going to kill you...now tell me where she is," Percy said a little more threatening pressing the sword a little deeper into the man's neck.

Barry started hoping he wasn't going to torture the guy like Oliver did.

"I won't talk..." the man spat.

A sudden boom and flash of light startled all three of them. Barry saw one of the robbers fall to the ground with smoke wafting off him. He had regained consciousness and was trying to shoot Percy. But someone had stopped him. A large blackened hole was in the ceiling allowing sunlight to stream in. Barry saw Percy glance up in annoyance to a lone figure standing at the entrance of the bank. It was a tall kid with blond hair. He had pale blue eyes and was wearing a dark navy blue T-Shirt. He held a sword similar to Percy in his hands which for some reason was crackling with sparks of electricity.

"Seriously Jason? You _have_ to make a dramatic entrance? I hope you didn't kill him. You will have a lot explaining to do to your dad who fyi still hates me," Percy groaned sarcastically.

The boy shrugged and said, "Sorry...And no he isn't dead...just going to be unconscious for a few hours. I didn't create a lightning bolt large enough to kill him or do any serious damage."

He controlled the lightning? And why would his dad hate Percy?

Percy just shook his head and turned to the man again, "Tell me now!"

The man stared fearfully at 'Jason'. He smirked at the man and held up his right forearm. There was a tattoo on it; the same one Percy had but this one had more stripes and an eagle instead of a trident.

"I think it would be in your best interest to tell him," Jason said.

What was with these strange tattoos? At any rate the sight of it was effective.

The man stuttered, "Alright...h-h-he took h-h-her to a d-d-d-deserted f-f-farm o-o-outside of Central C-C-City. T-T-That is a-a-all I k-k-know. I sw-sw-sw-swear!"

Percy got off him. Before the man could sit up Barry rushed forward and knocked him out cold. After hearing police sirens in the distance he asked,

"Whose your friend?"

"Someone that can help us," was all Percy replied.

He then walked off and gave his friend a high five. There was a crackle, a flash of light, and Percy yelped.

"What have I told you about shocking me? I think you nearly shocked my teeth out!" he snapped rubbing his right hand.

His hand was smoking and his hair was standing up on end. There was also a faint smell of ozone as well.

"Opps..." Jason muttered retracting his hand which was smoking as well.

Weird...if Jason had powers why did they react in the presence of Percy?

Barry joined them and asked, "Are we going back or what? The police are coming and I really don't think they would be pleased to see this mess."

Jason let out a yelp and asked, "You're the Flash right?"

"Who else could move this fast?" Barry smirked.

He tried showing the kid but slipped and landed flat on his back. Ouch...it hurt...a lot. Well it backed up Catlin's argument that he was a show off.

"There was water there you know?" Percy said raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks for not telling me sooner," Barry groaned getting to his feet.

Jason still stared open mouth until Percy waved his hand in front of his face and said, "Earth to Jason? We got to get back to the 'top secret lab' so we can find my girlfriend and GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!"

That shook off his friend's paralysis. Jason shook his head a few times and nodded.

"We will meet you back there," Percy promised.

Barry nodded and raced back to S.T.A.R Labs all the while wondering; who was Percy's friend?

* * *

**Again I did not mean to make it this long. This chapter is not really action packed so it might seem dull. I don't know if the next chapter will be as long as this one; maybe it will be shorter; maybe it will be longer. It depends on where I feel like cutting the story off. **

**Translations:**

**Greek**

**μένα και μεγάλο στόμα μου: Me and my big mouth!**

**Δεν είναι να απορεί Ανναμπεθ μου τηλεφωνεί ένας εγκέφαλος Φύκια: No wonder Annabeth calls me a Seaweed Brain.**

**Latin**

_**Sum idiota:**_**I am an idiot.**

_**Tanquam irrumator de patruo verbigratia: **_**Like my jerk of an uncle for example.**

**Hmmmm...I think I have to explain some things. Percy was referring to Hades (his uncle) when he talked about the shadows as well as Hellhounds who can shadow travel. In Tartarus Percy was inflicted with several curses; two of them he listed above. Oh and yeah Jason being shocked? I think you would be shocked to if you were to meet a super hero. **

**Anyways...I will update when I can. I have hit a dead end on one of my stories so...sorry about that one. I will update it when I get an idea. :) And I am struggling on how to write the next chapter. The Arrow is in it but...still I need to make it interesting and not boring. Suggestions?**

**R&amp;R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter might be lame because there is not much action. Sorry if it is. So yeah...in this chapter _brief_ Nico appearance. Shoutouts!**

**LittleManY2K: Thank you :) And that is typical Percy with his sarcasm. I think he has a talent for ticking off even super heroes. **

** Mystic Bluefrost: Yeah I know he seems to much like a klutz...but in several episodes he acts like a klutz and a show off. That is why several people like him XD**

**fantasylover4evr: Yep...things just got a lot more complicated. I am not really sure about Oliver recognizing them as demigods. After all he is a mortal who happens to be incredibly good at archery.**

**Bookybookworm: Percy was visiting Annabeth who was in Central City to look at architect schools. That is how he got to Jitters.**

**Son of Poseidon: I am sorry...I follow Internet safety rules. So the only I will let you contact me is through PM. Sorry. **

**Let me see...anything else I should mention? Oh yeah...I think Frank _might_... show up. I am not entirely sure yet :/**

**Anyways R&amp;R!**

**Disclaimer: No characters belong to me; only plot.**

* * *

"You're telling me Percy has a friend that controls lightning?" Cisco asked in disbelief.

Barry quickly explained what happened at the bank when he arrived back at S.T.A.R Labs. He needed to tell his friends about it before the boys arrived.

"Pretty much..."Barry sighed.

This was getting weirder. How did these kids have these powers? It didn't make any sense. Barry and his friends waited for the boys to arrive. While they were waiting Cisco ran a test on the boomerang and found it was attracted to magnetic energy. This was made this way purposely; it would have defiantly killed Barry if Percy didn't slice it in half.

"Another thing you have to thank him for," Catlin said.

Barry just shook his head and wondered if Captain Boomerang was making all his boomerangs like this. If so then that was a problem. He could still catch them but it would be more difficult. But then came the question of why Captain Boomerang threw it at him. Of course he couldn't recognize Barry without his mask so he probably was using him as a test subject. Lucky him... Barry and his friends continued to wait for the boys. At least they didn't have to wait long. Both boys entered the room with a guilty expressions on their faces within ten minutes.

"Sorry we took so long...we had a little...um...problem," Percy said.

Jason stood next to him looking rather uncomfortable. He seemed to be as nervous as Percy about something. Both boys had slash marks on their shirts. Where did they get them? Defiantly not from the burglars at the bank.

"I want to see the toys!" Cisco whined before Barry could stop him.

"Huh?" Jason asked.

"He means your swords," Catlin translated, "He has a habit of calling weapons or cool items that are useful 'toys'."

Percy's hand went to his pocket and he pulled out the ballpoint pen. He held it out for all to see.

"I don't have a sword you see? Just a pen," he said putting it back.

Barry still had a strange feeling the pen had something to do with the sword. Jason struggled to put something back in his pocket but it fell on the ground with a clang. It was a large gold coin with some Roman Emperor stamped on it.

"Sorry..." Jason muttered.

He gingerly picked up the coin as if he expected it to explode or something. Cisco grumbled; he wanted to see their swords so badly.

"What is it with the pen and the coin?" Barry asked.

"Just good luck charms," Percy shrugged.

Jason gulped and asked, "You're the Flash right? I mean I recognize your voice...even though your suit isn't on."

This kid was good...

"We really need to work on that Barry," Catlin scowled.

"Opps..." Barry muttered.

This was just like the time he accidently revealed his secret to Diggle's 'wife'.

"I won't say anything...Ορκίζομαι στο Στύγα ποταμού," Jason said.

Thunder boomed after he stated that. What was so important about that Greek saying? What did it even mean? Barry remembered Percy saying something very similar. Unfortunately Dr. Wells could not translate it. Barry decided to keep his mouth shut about it; maybe the truth would surface eventually.

"So can we see the swords?" Cisco pleaded again hopefully.

"Um...no because..." Percy started.

He cut himself off and glanced at Jason.

"Don't have them right now," Jason finished.

Both were lying; Barry could tell by their body language. Catlin caught Barry's eye and nodded; she had noticed their body language to. Before they could bring their observation up Barry's phone rang.

"Barry? I need you and your friends; including Dr. Wells to come down to the station. Someone is here; and he needs to talk to you," Joe said.

Could it possibly be Oliver? Maybe he already knew about Captain Boomerang's escape and wanted to ask Barry if he had seen him. Or more likely he wanted to chew Barry out about something. Just his luck.

"Joe needs us to come down to the station," Barry said hanging up.

He didn't want to mention it could possibly be the Arrow. Barry knew Oliver would strangle him if he told his identity to anyone else or more likely shoot an arrow in his back; again.

"For what?" Catlin asked.

"He said someone needs to talk to us," Barry said.

He quickly glanced at the two boys. Who was going to watch them? As if Percy could read his mind he said,

"We can stay here. We are both eighteen so...yeah. Adults."

Jason nodded and coughed awkwardly.

"Alright...as long as you two don't get into trouble," Dr. Wells sighed.

Why did he trust them? Unless...Barry realized that Dr. Wells was probably going to see if the boys were going to bolt. That would show how trustworthy they were.

"We won't," Jason said quickly.

Barry gave them a quick look before leaving with his friends. Once they were out of the room Percy and Jason exhaled.

"Do they know?" Jason asked turning to Percy.

"No...and they don't suspect anything. I am keeping quiet about certain things...not that easy," Percy grimaced.

He shuffled uneasily. Percy then glanced at a shadow in a corner and saw it rippling like a curtain in the wind.

"Jason..." he said pointing.

Jason brought out the coin and flipped it. It immediately turned into the large golden sword he had at the bank. Percy brought his pen out and uncapped it. It expanded into the sword he used on the man at the bank as well as the giant dog. Both boys tensed as something made its way through the shadow. It was a boy wearing a dark leather jacket.

"For the love of Jupiter, Nico do you have to scare us!? I nearly skewered you!" Jason snapped.

He lowered his sword and relaxed.

"Sorry guys...I have a message for Percy," the boy 'Nico' said.

Percy grimaced and also lowered his sword.

"What is it Nico? And I thought you were banded from shadow traveling," he said.

Nico gave him an exasperated look before brushing dust off himself.

"Yes I am...but I have enough substance to travel from here to camp without vaporizing," Nico sighed.

Surprisingly Nico was acting more mature instead of his cold, hostile attitude he usually had. Growing a year older had its perks.

"What is the message? And you better leave soon. Otherwise...um...the people who are helping us might find you here and it will be rather hard to explain how you entered the room through a shadow," Percy said.

He did not say anything about meeting the Flash and finding out his identity. That would be breaking his promise; one of which was the most important vow you could make.

Nico nodded before answering, "Here is my message; Lady Athena does not blame you for her daughter's kidnapping. However she is...um...pretty angry at Ares for allowing his son to partake in her kidnapping."

For good reason...Ares was...quite difficult to understand sometimes.

"That's a relief..." Percy sighed.

"However she asks that you find her...and soon. Oh and one more thing...she says the mortals must not find out about the gods," Nico said.

There was a bit of silence among the boys on that happy note. Jason was the first to move.

"You should get back Nico...they might be back soon," he said.

Nico nodded and walked toward the shadow he entered from. Before he touched it he said,

"Oh and just to let you know Frank might be coming around. He is extremely jealous that you are near the Arrow's hometown."

The Arrow was Frank's idol. No doubt because of their talent with archery.

"Tell him to stay put...err...tell him to come to Central City but stay somewhere away from S.T.A.R Labs...we will contact him if we need him," Percy said.

Nico nodded and melted into the shadow. Soon there was no sign that he was ever there.

"No matter how many times I see that...it still creeps me out," Jason shuttered.

Percy nodded in agreement, "I just hope that we will be able to get out of here...after we find Annabeth."

"I hope so to..." Jason muttered.

Both boys stood there looking board. Then Jason said,

"Should we...I don't know...practice sword fighting?"

Really good idea Jason...there is _so_ much room in here.

"Bad idea man...we don't need all this technology fizzing out. Plus I do not want to break something; there is not enough room," Percy said.

He didn't need them getting on the Flash's bad side. Or that Dr. Well's bad side either. Percy didn't trust him as much as the Flash and his friends. There was something fishy about him. Percy didn't know exactly what but over the years he had developed a talent which was to listen to his gut. And about 90% of the time he was right.

Jason nodded and said, "Is there a place we can go sword practice? You know we cant stay in one place for that long and...we do need to practice. Its better than just sitting here waiting for something to attack us."

Percy sighed, "I know...I saw an abandoned field outside of the city when I was flying on Blackjack earlier. I guess we can go there. We just need to leave a note."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "You realize we only write well in Latin or Greek. English...forget it. It will look like a kindergartener wrote it."

"Fortunately...or unfortunately they have someone that understands Latin," Percy said taking a pen off the desk, "Now what do I say? We went out for some fresh air in an abandoned field outside of the city? We will be back soon?"

Jason shrugged, "I guess so. Lets hope they don't think we flaked out on them."

* * *

Barry never expected to have Oliver act so annoyed. When they arrived at the police station they were ushered in the room by Felicity.

"You never told me Captain Boomerang was in Central City," Oliver scowled as they sat down.

"How did you find out? We only _just_ found out," Barry asked.

"Felicity told me. He showed up on the facial recognition software," Oliver grumbled leaning against a chair.

Great...chewing out session as usual.

"We were a little...preoccupied with something," Catlin admitted.

"Something?" Oliver asked.

Barry hoped that no one would tell him what that something was. But _someone_ had to open their mouth.

"Oh just this Metahuman...who claims he isn't a Metahuman...that can control water and his friend who controls lightning," Cisco said.

"Cisco!" Catlin scolded.

"Start talking now..." Oliver glowered.

Barry managed to stammer out all the events that occurred after the bridge accident. When he finished talking, even Oliver (for once) looked surprised for a moment. He wouldn't say anything. Then Felicity spoke up,

"That is impossible!"

"How is the ability to run at Mac 1 possible?" Barry asked raising an eyebrow.

He had to admit though...this was weird; even for him.

"So where is this boy?" Oliver asked.

"Um...back at S.T.A.R Labs with his friend," Dr. Wells sighed.

Barry hoped the lab wouldn't be trashed when they got back.

Oliver nodded and said, "I will meet you guys there. We can continue the discussion there. Plus I would like to question this...boy and his friend."

He sounded unsure of what to call them. The boys claimed they were not Metahumans...so what were they? People that could control the elements?

"Please don't tell me you are going to torture him to get the info," Barry groaned.

If Oliver was Barry was going to make sure it never happen.

"No...I am going to just ask the boy, not his friend, a few questions and see if _he_ is telling the truth," Oliver said getting to his feet.

How are you going to make him answer? Shoot an arrow in his back?

"We already tried and...he does lie about certain things," Catlin said.

Barry was wondering why Percy constantly kept them in the dark about certain things. Was there a specific reason?

"I will make sure he does not lie this time," Oliver grumbled.

That was a definite sign that Percy would be sprouting an arrow out of his back soon. Great...

"I just hope the place is not blown up when we get back," Barry muttered as he and Cisco started for the door.

"You really don't think that it will be...right?" Cisco asked.

"Let's hope not," Catlin sighed.

Barry decided to take a taxi to S.T.A.R Labs...after all he did run to the police station. After waiting for Oliver and Felicity to arrive all of them started for the door. Upon entering the computer room they saw that it was empty.

"They are gone!" Catlin gasped.

Barry spied a note left on the desk. It was written in very sloppy hand writing making it slightly difficult to read; and it was also in Latin.

"They left a note..." he said handing the note to Dr. Wells to translate.

The note read...

_Jason et exivit quia refrigeruntur. Nos ire perditum ager extra oppidum. Ne cures...et revertemur_.

\- Percy

"It says that they went out to an abandoned field outside of the city. It says not to worry...they will return," Dr. Wells said. handing the note back to Barry.

Barry wondered if it was the field he and Oliver trained in.

"I will see if the facial recognition software can spot them," Felicity said typing on a computer furiously.

"Should we still go after them if the software finds them?" Catlin asked uncertainly.

Barry could sense she was slightly frightened of how Percy could control water and about his friend controlling a lightning bolt.

"I think we should...what if they are lying about returning?" Oliver stated.

There he went with his negativity.

"Can you be positive for once?" Barry asked exasperated.

But he secretly agreed with Oliver. Barry wanted to go after them.

"Fine...both of you should go," Dr. Wells said.

"Guys...facial recognition software spotted them in the field you guys train at," Felicity said glancing at a computer screen.

Wow...he guessed right.

"Let's go then,' Barry said heading for the door, "I will give you a half an hour head start Oliver."

Oliver scowled at him and left. Felicity faced palmed and groaned, "Typical..."

"You couldn't resist could you?" Cisco smirked.

Barry shrugged. Once half an hour passed he took off and caught up with Oliver just as he entered the field. Oliver parked his motorcycle and leaned it against the abandoned building.

"Where are they?" Barry asked patting out a smoldering piece of his jacket.

Oliver shrugged and shouldered his bow. Barry gave him a 'seriously?' look before following him. They heard shouting and the sound of metal on metal. Turning the corner of the building they saw both boys exchanging blows with their swords.

"What are they doing?" Barry asked.

"Fencing," Oliver answered.

Duh...anyone could recognize that.

"I can see that...but...why?" Barry asked annoyed.

Both boys were so engrossed in their fencing that they did not notice them. Jason suddenly shouted and a sudden gust of wind made Percy shoot backwards into the building. Ouch...that had to hurt. Barry heard the wind get knocked out his lungs. Percy managed to stagger to his feet. His sword had been knocked out his hand and it had skittered several feet away from him. He panted; slightly winded.

"You are such a cheater Grace! We agreed...no powers!" he shouted.

Jason smirked and charged. Percy just shook his head and dodged to the side. A stream of water shot out of a nearby sprinkler and splashed on Jason's face blinding him. Stumbling around blindly Jason swung his sword. Percy managed to snatch up his sword before Jason recovered. Both started prying away each others attacks. Barry had admit...they were good. Jason suddenly stabbed downward with his sword. Percy twisted to the side in order to avoid it but slipped and fell on the ground.

Jason grinned, 'Surrender?"

Percy gave him a smirk, "Nope."

Jason tried jabbing at Percy's side but Percy turned over on his side which made Jason stab nothing but air. Before Jason could turn around Percy suddenly jumped to his feet and stabbed. Jason swung around in time to pry away the blow. They continued to block each others attacks. Barry could see Jason and Percy were tiring; Percy more so than Jason. Then Percy stepped in the puddle of left over sprinkler water. Almost immediately it appeared that he gained some strength back. Percy fought back against Jason's attacks with ferocious vigor. He forced Jason down on one knee and twisted his sword so interlocked with Jason's. Twisting his wrist Percy easily sent his opponent's sword spinning through the air. It landed blade down in the dirt several feet away. Disarmed Jason, fell on the ground eagle spread in shock and exhaustion. Sweat beaded both boys' foreheads and both were panting. Percy rested his sword on Jason's collar bone and panted,

"Dead."

Jason grinned and said, 'Well done...but I will get you next time."

"Yeah...if you use a lightning bolt next time. We now saw who is the more powerful," Percy smirked flicking his sword away from Jason's unprotected neck.

He helped his friend to his feet and handed him his sword. Barry was confused. Was this some type of contest about who would win? Kind of like the little show down he and Oliver had to see who would win.

"It depends on where you hit me dude; the same goes for you," Jason warned.

"Water in the face weakens you," Percy smirked.

"Yeah...it is so unfair you can gain strength from water," Jason complained.

How did Percy gain strength from water? It healed him and he could control it but come on...how was it even possible?

"Hey you can summon freaking lightning bolts and if you are hit by one you will survive. Remember when you got hit by one that would have killed twenty normal people? You survived that," Percy retorted picking his jacket off the ground.

How did Jason get hit by a lightning bolt that powerful? And where?

"Yeah...I survived but it blasted my shoe off and blacked my foot. Better than being dead I guess. Oh and about summoning lightning bolts? I can but only once a day. The one at the bank nearly sapped my strength. I can summon a couple of them now and then but only if they are the regular type; not a modified type that can knock out someone for an hour," Jason shot back.

The truth was finally starting to surface; but only slightly. The boys didn't seem to discuss where they gained their powers. Oliver glanced at Barry uneasily. He seemed worried about how powerful these two kids were.

"We should get back...before they worry," Jason said to end the argument.

Percy nodded.

"Don't bother..." Barry said.

Startled the boys turned around to face him and Oliver. The look on their faces was priceless. Startled, Jason dropped his sword and quickly picked it up.

"When did you...how..." Percy sputtered.

He looked like he wanted to run or drop his sword, or do both.

"We saw you to practicing and...we didn't want to interfere," Barry said.

Percy glanced at him and look on his face made Barry think he was wondering how much they had overheard.

"So you guys take fencing lessons?" Oliver asked getting straight to the point; as usual.

Barry knew he was testing them to see if they were telling the truth.

"Yeah..." Jason said cautiously eyeing Oliver's bow.

Oliver gave Barry a slight nod silently telling him it was the truth.

"Whose your friend?" Percy asked gesturing at Oliver.

"Um..." Barry didn't know what to say.

He had a bad feeling if he said Oliver's name he would have an arrow shot at him; from Oliver's motorcycle. When did Oliver have time to design his bike to do that?

"My name is Oliver," Oliver said readjusting his bow on his shoulder, 'That is all you need to know."

Percy and Jason exchanged uneasy looks.

"So you guys want to go back?" Barry asked trying to avoid an interrogation between Oliver and the boys.

"Yes...I did promise to stay until my girlfriend was found. And do you have any leads on Annabeth's location?" Percy asked.

He sounded kind of worried about something. Barry saw a bulge in his jeans pocket. Had he found something important?

"None so far except for what that man told you at the bank...but we might find some more when we get back," Barry said deciding not to ask about the item in his pocket later.

"Alright...we will meet you guys there," Jason said.

Oliver stopped Barry from saying anything else by stating, "We will see you there, I hope."

Barry followed Oliver to the front of the building. Behind them they heard Percy cursing about something and then it went quiet. Both glanced behind them but could not see anything wrong except for the fact the kids were already gone. How did they disappear so fast?

"Look...I don't know who these kids are but...they sure are mysterious. Let's keep an eye on them," Oliver said.

Barry nodded and ran back to S.T.A.R Labs. He was surprised to find the boys there.

"How did you beat me here?" he asked panting slightly.

Unless they could transport themselves like Peek-a-Boo, Barry had no other explanation for how they were able to do get here this fast.

"Jason had the..._perfect_ idea of using a jet stream to propel us over here. Two word...never again," Percy glared at his friend, "You know I hate flying."

Jet stream? Hang on...what else could this kid control? Was he like the Weather Wizard?

"Whoa hang on...you can control the wind?' Cisco asked.

Jason shrugged, "Somewhat. And Perc? I do know you hate flying. I had to listen to your cursing the entire way over."

Percy just glared at him, and grumbled, "And nearly slammed us into a building in the process."

"That was because you were distracting me with your screaming," Jason smirked.

Barry gave Percy a sympathetic glance. He couldn't blame the kid; finding yourself off the ground was scary. He nearly had a heart attack when he fought Firestorm (aka Dr. Stein and Ronnie Raymond) who jet propelled them in the air; he was unable to get back on the ground until Firestorm (not to gently) dumped him on the S.T.A.R Lab's van. Barry noticed again that the boys did not have their swords. Where did they store them?

"Please show me?" Cisco begged.

Jason shook his head. Percy rolled his eyes and muttered, "Don't show off."

He got to his feet. Barry saw Jason give a sly grin and figured he was going to do something. Percy tried walking out the hallway entrance and slammed into something invisible. He fell on his back; hard.

"Ow..." he groaned rubbing his face.

His forehead was a bright red color. Barry figured it would have a bruise by the end of the day.

"How did you like face planting on a wall of wind?" Jason smirked.

"What in Hades was that for?" Percy scowled getting to his feet.

Why did he use the word Hades? Barry shoot his head as Percy limped back over to a chair. Catlin gave him a bag of ice that Percy immediately placed on his head.

"Pay back for making me gargle with sprinkler water," Jason grinned.

Percy glared at him but didn't comment back.

"How did you do that?" Catlin asked turning to Jason.

"Wind currents..." Jason explained to the team's shocked looks.

This kept getting stranger and stranger.

"Alright blond superman that is enough show and tell," Percy grumbled, "Consider yourself lucky I won't tell your girlfriend about this."

Barry chuckled at Jason's annoyed expression. Oliver walked in from the hallway (apparently the wind wall was gone) and glanced around.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Percy said quickly.

He set the ice bag down. Barry noticed that his forehead was no longer red and it didn't look like it was swelling. Apparently the condensation of the water had prevented a bruise from forming.

"Except for you being the first person ever to slam into a wall of wind," Jason muttered.

Percy stomped on his foot as if to keep him from saying anything else. Catlin shared an uneasy glance with Barry. Why did the boys keep hiding things? Would the truth ever surface?

"Barry...I was just thinking...maybe you should watch Iris. That man that took that boy's," Oliver pointed to Percy," girlfriend might go after her to. I was thinking about it on the way over," he finished.

He did have a point. Percy nodded in agreement, "I agree with your statement. And by the way...my name is Percy, not _boy_...and my friend is Jason."

Jason held up a hand to say hi before rubbing his sore foot.

"I hope you didn't break my foot," he muttered.

"You'll live..." Dr. Wells chuckled.

"How am I going to do that? Eddie broke up with her and we are not really on good terms with each other," Barry grumbled to Oliver's statement.

"Doesn't she like you as the Flash?" Cisco asked.

Oliver shot him an angry look and gestured at the two boys.

"Hey we know...alright?" Percy said kind of annoyed, "Wasn't to hard to figure out his identity."

He looked like he wanted to say something else but stopped himself.

"Another thing you need to work on Barry...keeping your identity a secret," Oliver scowled.

Jeez...Oliver had to chew him out about everything.

"Hey...the kid figured it out alright? I didn't tell him anything," Barry grumbled.

This was 100% true.

"I think we should go to Jitters and continue this discussion," Oliver said.

His tone of voice made it seem that no one was to disagree.

"I guess we will stay..." Percy started.

"No...you two are coming as well," Oliver said.

Percy looked like he wanted to protest but Jason cut him off, "We will meet you there."

What was that about? Percy sounded like he was going to say something important. Barry never got a chance to ask though because Jason yanked Percy out of the room.

Once they were out of earshot Jason hissed, "You really have a talent for ticking people off. Now you have to add super hero to your list."

Percy seriously did have a talent for ticking people off; including some that were immortal. He was almost on all the Greek/Roman gods' bad sides; a few liked him though.

"Make that superheroes. And by the way I didn't make Barry angry at me; he is actually pretty hard to anger. The other guy I did," Percy sighed.

He didn't want to mention that he didn't trust Dr. Wells. Percy trusted Oliver even though he was a bit strange and Percy didn't know him that well.

"What are you talking about? The Flash was the only superhero in the room," Jason asked puzzled.

"That guy...Oliver...I think he is the Arrow," Percy said.

Jason shook his head and laughed, "How so?"

"He had a green bow in that field. Coincidence?" Percy grumbled.

He also had other reasons why he believed this but he kept it to himself.

"How...I mean you really think so?" Jason asked.

"Yep..." Percy said walking out the door that lead to the outside.

He decided not say anything to Barry.

* * *

Barry eyed the two boys who where sitting uncomfortably in a chair across from them. Jitters was not really crowded; for once. However, Percy's eyes kept scanning every persons' face as if to make sure someone was not going to attack him. Jason held a cup of coffee in his hand but would not drink from it.

"So...I hear you control water Percy. How so?" Oliver asked, "And I am not going to take no for an answer."

Unseen under the table Percy pulled his pen from his pocket and held in his hand. His trust for Oliver slightly crumbled.

"I cannot discuss it," he said.

"Why not? Are you hiding something?" Oliver asked.

Percy wouldn't answer. He prepared to uncap his pen. Jason glanced at him gently kicked his chair plainly telling him 'no'. Oliver didn't notice but Barry did. He quickly (at a speed that no one could see him move and slowed time down) looked under the table and saw Percy holding his pen. Again it sparked the idea that it could be connected to the boy's sword. Barry quickly moved back to his original position so Percy wouldn't know he had been looking at what he was doing under the table.

"Are you hiding something?" Oliver asked again his voice gaining an edge.

"Oliver...leave the kid alone. He and I already agreed that we would not discuss how we gained our powers," Barry sighed.

Oliver shot him an angry glance but sat back in his chair. Beneath the table Percy slipped the pen back in his pocket. His coffee cup on the table exploded but Barry quickly held up a menu to avoid getting a caffeine shower. One of the advantages of having super speed...you could block things quicker.

"Sorry...happens when I feel nervous," Percy muttered as coffee slowly dripped down the menu.

Barry just shook his head and placed the menu back on the table. Oliver glanced down and saw his shirt had become saturated.

"I'm going to kill him. This _was_ my favorite shirt," he muttered under his breath.

Barry opened up the menu and used it as a wall to block both of them from the boys' sight.

"You really want to let him find out you are the Arrow?" Barry whispered in his ear.

He and Oliver glanced up at the two boys who were trying to dry the table off with a few napkins. For some reason none of the other customers noticed the coffee explosion.

"Not really," Oliver grumbled, "But I swear if that kid makes one more thing explode I am going to shoot an arrow at him."

"And I will make sure you don't hit him. He doesn't have rapid healing. Jeez...," Barry whispered angrily.

He decided not mention how Percy was able to heal when water was splashed on the injury. That would be an excuse for Oliver to do the arrow thing anyway. The door of the coffee shop opened. Barry ignored it until the person who entered spoke.

"Hi Barry," Iris said stopping in front of the table, "What are you doing here?"

What was _she_ doing here?

"Maybe we should give you a moment," Percy said.

He got up abruptly and disappeared out the door. Barry thought he was trying to escape Oliver's wrath.

"I better go after him," Jason sighed.

He disappeared as well. Oliver got up and followed them after giving Barry "we will talk later" look. Barry gave him his deluxe "don't shoot him" look making Oliver smirk. Great...

"So Barry...?" Iris asked.

"Um...sorry...I was distracted. Anyways I was um...getting some coffee," Barry said looking at her.

"I noticed you had Peter with you," Iris said glancing at the door.

Barry saw Percy and Jason standing outside the door discussing something with Oliver. Percy pointed at Oliver's shirt and said something that sounded like an apology.

"Yeah...he's a good kid. Catlin is kind of busy so she asked me to keep an eye on him. That kid with him is his friend," Barry said looking away from the door.

Damn...he hated lying.

Iris nodded before taking a deep breath, "I'm thinking about giving Eddie a second chance."

Barry nearly spilled his coffee," Y-y-you are?"

He hated acting like a fool in front of her; it made his crush on her more apparent.

Iris nodded, "I acted like a spoiled brat. I realize it is okay for him to keep his secrets. Maybe one day he will tell me what is bothering him."

"And hopefully that day I will disappear," Barry thought to himself.

Iris got up and said, "I will leave you to enjoy your coffee. My job awaits...See you later."

She left. The boys and Oliver came back in. Oliver's shirt was perfectly dry for some reason.

"I've decided not to kill him," Oliver said sitting down.

"What made you change your mind?" Barry asked.

"He took the stain out of my shirt. I don't know how but he did," Oliver smiled.

* * *

"I have been looking for leads on your girlfriend and I have found nothing kid, "Cisco said sadly.

Percy nodded glumly and sat down in a chair. He pulled something out of his back pocket (finally he was going to show what he was hiding) and held it in his hand. It was a New York Yankees baseball cap.

"Whose is that?" Barry asked.

"Annabeth's...I...um...found it in the alley way," Percy said.

Why didn't he mention finding it before? It was evidence. Barry decided not to push him for answers.

"New York Yankees huh?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah...I'm from New York and Annabeth well...before she moved to San Francisco she lived in New York to," Percy sighed, "This was a gift from her mother...before her mother disappeared."

"Does she have a father?" Catlin asked.

'Yeah..." Percy said.

He glanced down.

"What about you?" Dr. Wells asked.

Percy gave him an uneasy look before answering, "My mom is alive...but my dad...he was um...lost at sea before I was born."

Oliver gave Barry 'he's lying' look. Why was Percy lying about his dad?

"What about your friend?" Oliver asked pointing at Jason.

"My mom died in a car accident...she was driving drunk. My dad...well...I really don't know where he is," Jason said.

He sounded very crestfallen about the loss of his mother. But the sentence regarding his father sounded like a lie. Why were both boys lying about their parents? Barry decided not to question them.

"It is getting late," Barry said glancing at the clock.

It was nine o' clock at night.

"I should go visit Iris. You know...to warn her," Barry said.

"Warn her about what?" Joe said walking in.

Percy jumped and the baseball cap fell to the ground. Jason pulled out his coin and asked, "Friend?"

"Yes...and what is with the coin?" Catlin asked.

"Nothing..." Jason muttered placing it into his pocket.

Oliver cleared his throat signaling Barry to know that Jason was lying. Out of the corner of his eye Barry saw Percy place his ballpoint pen into pocket. He still thought that the pen and the coin had something to do with the boys' swords sudden reappearance as well as their disappearance.

"We were thinking that...whoever took Percy's girlfriend might be going after Iris. I was going to leave right now to warn her," Barry sighed.

He hoped he was not to late.

Joe sighed deeply and said, "I hope she is okay."

Then a pinging noise started up on the computer. Cisco typed in a few commands and his eyes opened up in shock.

"Guys...look at this."

He turned the computer screen towards them. It displayed a darkened room. A man stood in the middle of the screen.

"If you every want to see this girl again come to barn outside of town...Flash," he sneered.

The camera trained on a girl. She had curly blond hair and her eyes were a grey color. She was struggling wildly against some ropes that bond her to a wooden chair. A piece of duct tape covered her mouth. But that didn't prevent her from screaming something (that was muffled). No doubt about it...it was Percy's girlfriend. Barry glanced at Percy's face and saw it had turned ashen grey.

"Come alone," the man sneered, "Or she dies."

Then the screen went black.

"Heatwave," Barry spat.

He recognized the man's features. No doubt about it; Captain Cold went back on his promise. Typical slime ball. If Barry saw his face he was defiantly locking him up.

"Barry...you shouldn't go... I think it is a trap," Percy said standing up.

His voice quavered with anger but he also sounded afraid. A couple of water pipes started to crack sending a fine mist of water everywhere.

"And this is coming from the guy whose girlfriend was kidnapped by a man who loves fire," Barry shot back walking toward his suit.

"I agree with Percy," Dr. Wells said.

Percy gave him a look of absolute distrust. But Barry decided he was going...no matter what. That way his end of the bargain was complete and Percy could leave. Barry didn't hate the kid but he had to many secrets for his liking; just like Dr. Wells had to many secrets.

"Barry...don't go. Seriously..." Catlin started.

But Barry was already gone.

"And you are talking to air," Felicity sighed.

"He's stubborn..." Jason muttered.

Percy thought that both he and Jason would do the same thing if they realized it was not a trap from the beginning.

"Foolish kid," Oliver grumbled, "So much for the training."

What training? Dr. Wells started calling into a microphone for Barry to come back.

"How did you know it is a trap?" Felicity asked Percy.

"That was what she was muttering," Percy sighed, "Behind the tape. She was saying in Greek 'Do not come here. It is a trap...I will be fine'."

Cisco said, "How did you hear her?"

"My hearing is sharp," Percy said.

He would not say how his hearing got to be so sharp. Jason said,

"I agree with Perc...I heard the message to."

Great...how were they going to get Barry to listen?

"I say we go find him, tie him up and drag him back here," Cisco said.

"How are you going to do that? He is already miles away," Joe grumbled.

"And what you said Cisco is easier said then done...you know he can vibrate through ropes and out run us," Catlin scowled.

"He turned his hearing piece off," Dr. Wells said glancing at a computer screen, "He won't answer me.

Everyone started arguing about what to do; Jason tried to stop them without luck. Unnoticed to the team, Percy stepped out into the hallway and shut the door. Taking a deep breath he walked up to a water fountain near a light. As the light hit the water a rainbow was formed in the stream. Percy fished a gold coin out of his pocket and tossed it into the water. It disappeared.

"Iris of the rainbow...show me Nico di Angelo," he said.

* * *

Barry came to a stop outside the barn. He opened up the half rotted door and crept inside. Barry quickly searched the entire building and found it empty. There were a few blond hairs caught on a wooden frame showing that the girl was there but had been moved. Barry realized the whole thing had been a set up.

"Hello Flash..." purred a voice.

Barry recognized it as Dr. Boomerang's.

"Where did you take her?" Barry snapped.

He glanced around but didn't see where the voice was coming from.

"Oh Mike has taken her else where..." Dr. Boomerang's voice sighed.

A flash of metal shot toward Barry. He managed to catch it but not before it had sliced a gaping wound in his leg.

"AH!" Barry winced.

Blood started trickling out of the wound. Damn...he should have reacted quicker.

"I see you have met the new weapon I have made. I made these after our...oh how should I say it...little run in with the bombs I planted over Starling City. And I can see they work like a charm," Dr. Boomerang continued.

Barry managed to strengthen his leg amidst a cloud of pain. He dropped the metal boomerang to the ground and prepared to race off. He needed to get to S.T.A.R Labs and fast.

"Don't bother running to your friends; by the time you manage to get back to S.T.A.R Labs...you would have bleed out and died. You are stuck Flash...if you run the blood will continue to flow faster. You cannot contact your friends because they will not be able to reach you in time. You fell into our trap. Now if you excuse me...I have other matters to attend to," Dr. Boomerang snickered.

Barry saw through the haze of pain the villain climb out of a skyline in the roof. He could feel dizziness over come him. He was losing blood...and fast.

"No..." Barry groaned," I...have...to...warn...Iris."

He limped over to the door before collapsing. As his vision darkened Barry saw a young boy approach him. He was wearing a dark leather jacket and had silver ring with skeleton head on it.

"Get...help," Barry croaked.

The boy said nothing. Barry's last vision before the world went black was the boy stretching his hand out to him.

* * *

**So yeah...lets see if you guys can guess what Nico is going to do. I am so sorry this took me so long to do. I needed to make it interesting. :/ And it is a long chapter XD **

**I am thinking about making each chapter at least 1,000 words longer than the last one. What do you think?**

**Translations.**

**Greek:**

**Ορκίζομαι στο Στύγα ποταμού: I swear on the River Styx.**

**Latin:**

**Jason et exivit quia refrigeruntur. Nos ire perditum ager extra oppidum. Ne cures...et revertemur: Jason and I went out for some fresh air. We are going to an abandoned field outside of town. Don't worry...we will return.**

**Let's see...I think the next chapter might be the last one. I am not entirely sure. -shrugs- Remember I am trying to make each chapter a little longer than the previous one.**

**P.S. Upcoming events: Possible Frank appearance.**

**R&amp;R! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi...so much homework. I feel guilty about not updating my other stories but this one is very interesting to me :3 Shoutouts! Oh and I must apologize for not answering some shoutouts on the previous chapter. My computer was glitching. So I will do it here!**

**LittleManY2K: Nico is making a brief appearance. He might be mentioned in this chapter but he will not appear any more. And thank you; I will! XD I bet their reaction will be priceless to him popping out of the shadows.**

**Huntress Kalypso: Thank you. And I get the Greek from Google Translate. I cannot speak a word of Greek XD. I do speak Spanish though.**

**stormwingsky: Thank you :)**

**fantasylover4evr: XD You'll see how Frank reacts. Oh and I am contemplating to have some of the truth come out :3**

**A random person: (Chapter 2) Sorry for not answering you last shoutout...and if you read it you have found out what happened to Annabeth. (Chapter 4) I cannot tell you what is wrong with Wells :) That will ruin the entire plot of the show. I will explain why they caught Annabeth in this chapter. Arrow has made an appearance in the actual Flash Series. They are part of the same universe in the show. **

**HayWireEagle: (Chapter 1)Yeah good point...but I don't recall Barry catching anybody in any of the episodes. Unless he was to catch them I don't think anyone would be hurt. Plus if he held someone tight enough that would block the G-force. Plus it is based off the show (which is based off of the comic) so I do have to stretch things. (Chapter 4) My other readers seem to understand the plot. I will explain the motive behind the kidnapping; be patient.**

**thatmarvelgreek: I'm glad you love it :D Reviews like yours make my day!**

**Aggiestyle: I will :D**

**Son of Poseidon: -shrugs- I literally just make them up in my head. I will update soon on Daughter of Storm and Waves...don't worry :) And thank you ^^ I try **

**sweetchick621: Thank you :D Your review made my day because when I read it...life was horrible XD**

**So yeah...this might be the last chapter...it might not. Not sure -shrugs- . Yes I am kind of evil...I am not telling you. I don't know if I should do a sequel...if you think I should then what about? Anyways enjoy it! R&amp;R NICELY! NO FLAMES OR I WILL BLOCK YOU! But constructive criticism is appreciated as long as it is told nicely. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters; just the plot. **

* * *

"Ugh..."

Barry opened his eyes and found Cisco watching him. Cisco grinned, "The Streak lives..."

"How...did I end up here? I don't remember running back here" Barry groaned sitting up in the hospital bed.

The last thing he recalled from blacking out from blood loss was some boy reaching out as if to help him.

"We don't know dude...we were arguing about how to get you back here and the next thing we know Percy was yelling for us to come in the hallway. We found you lying on the ground in pool of blood. Catlin managed to stabilize you. Your wound is completely healed by the way," Cisco said.

"What day is it?' Barry asked rubbing his forehead.

"It is the next day...you know the day after you left. So you weren't in a coma that long,' Cisco smirked.

That was a relief...

"What about the kids?" Barry asked getting out of the hospital bed.

"Joe took them to his home. He told me they slept the entire night...well except Percy disappeared for a few hours and returned later," Cisco shrugged, "Joe just had about a panic attack when he discovered Percy missing."

What was with this kid?

"You stupid fool. Why didn't you listen?" Catlin scolded joining them.

Her rage however left quickly and she gave Barry a quick bone crushing hug.

"I trust Percy but...he has to many secrets for my liking," Barry said wheezing from the ferocity of her hug.

Before he could say anything else someone spoke.

"So does Wells..." came a voice.

Barry turned and spotted Percy leaning on the door frame. Oops...

"Glad to see you are alive..." Percy smiled grimly.

He said nothing against what he had overheard.

"How did you get me back here?" Barry asked.

Percy's smile faded and he avoided Barry's gaze. He fiddled with the zipper on his jacket nervously.

"I...didn't do it,' he muttered.

"Then who did?" Catlin demanded, "What person randomly made Barry appear here?"

Barry wondered if the boy he saw before he blacked out had anything to do with it.

"Well...I didn't do all of it," Percy offered lamely, "I...um...contacted my cousin and he did me a favor."

"Does he have a dark leather jacket and a silver skull ring?" Barry asked recalling exactly what the boy was wearing.

"Yep...and um...remember how I said about things lurking in the shadows?" Percy asked nervously.

Honesty...how could Barry forget that? It was an unusual statement.

"Well..." Percy swallowed hard," My cousin can transport himself anywhere within a hundred or so mile radius...through...through...shadows. He managed to 'shadow travel' himself into the hallway with you. However he left before...your...ah...friends arrived. He is not a very social person."

Okay...that power sounded pretty cool.

"That is sick!" Cisco whopped, "I would like to do that!"

"Its not fun if you hate the dark...I have...ah...done it a few times and it is quite fun...for me. Unless you like pitch black darkness, freezing air, and creepy voices then you wouldn't like it," Percy sighed.

"Not fun then..." Cisco pouted.

Oliver walked in and immediately glared at Barry, "You went back on your training."

"Please don't remind me..." Barry groaned.

"But it is good to see you are alive," Oliver smiled.

Did he have to say that as an afterthought? So comforting... Jason then came in with a large pizza box.

"First off... good to see you awake. Second off...this was not my idea. Third off...Dr. Snow...said you needed to eat and Cisco suggested pizza," Jason said setting the box down when he noticed Barry's questioning look.

Barry ate several pieces and would have eaten more if it weren't for Percy. That kid could seriously eat; he downed five pieces in ten seconds which was basically half the pizza.

"How can you eat that much? With Barry he has an excuse," Catlin asked raising an eyebrow.

Barry wondered if Percy had a bottomless pit of a stomach. At least he had high metabolism so he basically burned all the fat from the food he ate off when he ran.

"Hey...I didn't eat for like four days," Percy grumbled, "I'm starving."

He reached for another piece but Cisco snatched it up and ate it quickly.

"I wanted a piece before he took it!" Cisco defended himself when Catlin shook her head at him.

Percy just shook his head at the two of them and pushed the box away. Oliver grabbed a piece before Barry could. Barry glared at him.

"I should have bought two boxes..." Jason sighed, "I forgot how much you could eat Perc."

"Oh please...remember the time I ate two hamburgers, a whole mini pizza, a shake and a bag of chips?" Percy snorted, "If that isn't a lot of food then I don't know what it is."

That was a lot of food... How could he eat that much and burn it off?

"I remember...and you fell asleep at the dinner table to," Jason smirked.

"Don't remind me...you have had your fair share of food to so don't act all snobbish," Percy teased.

"How so?" Jason asked haughtily.

He quickly snatched the second to last pizza piece. Barry had a bad feeling that he would have to battle Cisco for the last piece.

"Remember Ester's peach preserves and those homemade brownies?" Percy smirked.

Judging by Jason's queasy expression he did remember.

"Ugh...that stuff tasted good going in. But when we hit turbulence...not fun," Jason grumbled.

"Ok...can you please stop the Franken food discussion?" Catlin asked disgusted.

That was not Franken food. Franken food was _way_ more disgusting than brownies with peach preserves.

"We're done..." Percy sighed dusting the pizza crumbs off his fingers.

Joe walked in and sighed,

"Good to see you awake. And just to let you know...Iris is okay. I just checked in with her."

"Did you warn her?" Barry asked.

"No...you have to...as the Flash," Joe said.

"Later this evening...tell her to meet me at Jitters," Barry said.

"As Barry Allen or as the Flash," Joe teased.

"You know," Barry grumbled.

"I will tell her over lunch break," Joe promised.

Dr. Wells then came in. Barry saw Percy follow him warily with his eyes. That was it...he had to talk to the kid about this.

"Um Percy...can I speak to you outside for a moment? Alone," Barry asked.

Percy shrugged and left the room with Barry. Once outside Barry asked,

"I notice you don't trust Wells...why?"

"Look...I have had some run ins with...pretty slimy characters that masquerade themselves as good guys. I see that in him," Percy said.

Where did he meet those types of people? Barry looked around to make sure they were truly alone.

"I don't trust him either," Barry stated firmly.

He had to tell the kid this so he could be on guard with Wills in the future if he were to meet him. That meant he would have to tell the story of his mom's murder. Barry trusted Percy enough now to tell his story.

Percy looked at him shocked, "But he is your..."

"Mentor...I know," Barry sighed, "Look...when I was eleven...my mom was murdered. I saw her killer. It was a man wearing a yellow suit and he was moving at the same speed I can move. The next thing I knew...I was 20 blocks away from my home. I have no idea why...or how. Now my dad is in jail for a crime he did not commit. And...I found out that night...there was an older version of myself trying to save my mom."

"So...what does this have to do with Wells?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"He..." Barry choked up, "Is the man who killed my mother."

The look in Percy's face could only be described as shock and anger.

"If the guy was not a mortal he would pay for that," he muttered.

"Mortal?" Barry asked.

"Slip of the tongue..." Percy said quickly.

How was that a slip of the tongue? Barry didn't want to say anymore about his past.

"Can I trust you to..."

"Keep my mouth shut? Yes..." Percy said.

He fidgeted nervously for a moment.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Barry asked noticing his awkwardness. .

Percy then looked Barry straight into the eye, "Yes...I did not tell you this...and I should have sooner in front of the others before Wells came in. Wells...pulled up Annabeth's file on the computer while you were...asleep healing from your injury. I...um...couldn't sleep at Joe's house so I decided to take a walk to clear my head. I walked into S.T.A.R Labs and saw him looking at her file. I...I...don't know...why he was doing it."

Barry didn't say anything but he had to agree...that was suspicious. But Percy's tone of voice made Barry think Percy was not completely stating what he wanted to say.

"Oh and by the way...I wont say anything about this to Annabeth. Dr. Wells...or imposter Dr. Wells as I would call him is her idol," Percy said.

Barry snorted recalling Catlin's disbelief until they found the real Dr. Wells' body. He had a feeling Percy's girlfriend would react the same way.

Percy took a deep breath before saying, "Let's go back in before they get suspicious."

Barry walked in the room and saw immediately something was wrong. Catlin was shaking nervously and Cisco sadly shook his head. Felicity was furiously typing something in to a computer while Oliver watched. Jason look pretty angry about something and Dr. Wells was rubbing his nose nervously. Poor Joe had tears in his eyes and he said,

"Heatwave sent another broadcast...this time he had Iris. He wants to met you with Oliver in the downtown area tonight. If you don't arrive," Joe broke off and met Percy's eyes, "He will kill them both."

Barry never expected Percy to do what he did next. Percy punched the nearest metal wall and left a fist imprint in it. He winced slightly and clutched his hand. But Percy managed to shake it off.

"Now I have to patch that," Cisco complained.

Percy shrank to the ground sobbing quietly prompting Jason to help him to his feet and speak to him quietly. Barry was angry to but he kept his temper in check. But what really surprised him was Percy's sudden anger. Percy seemed pretty calm about things. His anger showed that he and his girlfriend must have been closer than he thought.

"Snart went back on his promise," Barry growled.

"I did not!"

Barry looked up startled when Snart entered the room. Was he doing this to rub it in? And how did he get into S.T.A.R Labs so quickly? Barry and Percy were only outside only a few minutes ago. But that was besides the point...Snart was here.

"Don't move...if you so much as touch me I will freeze you," Snart threatened holding up the cold gun, "Let me explain."

Barry moved anyways and got a blast of ice.

"Ow..." he hissed as steam curled up from the ice that covered his side.

Catlin rushed to his side and the others started advancing toward Snart. Oliver reached for his bow which unfortunately was not there. He cursed and grabbed one of the miniature arrows that he had strapped on his shoe. Seriously how did he walk around in public without people noticing those things?

"Any of you move again..." Snart faltered, "And I will shot you. Please let me explain."

Barry managed to pull the ice off himself. He could feel the frost bite healing but it would be several minutes before he could feel his side again. Jason was not moving or making a sound; in fact he stood paralyzed with fear at the sight of Snart. He was shaking. What was his problem? Couldn't he use a gust of wind or something? A very unlikely person spoke up.

"You shoot him," Percy stood up and planted himself in front of Barry, "You are going to have to go through me first. No one hurts my friends."

"Kid...I know you can survive a hundred feet plus fall into water but you can't survive sub zero temperatures!" Cisco said.

Not unless he was immune to all states of water. Barry highly doubted this though.

"Move kid...Allen has to hear this," Snart said cocking the cold gun, "Now move before I shoot you!"

Percy gave him a cocky smirk, "You can't shot what you can't see."

What did he mean by that? Percy snatched his girlfriend's baseball cap off the table it was lying on and slapped it on his head. Instantly he vanished from sight.

"Oh...that's what he meant," Oliver muttered.

'Oh...my...God..." Felicity started.

"He's got to let me try that hat on," Cisco grinned.

Barry was unable say anything because he was shocked. The hat made him invisible? How? He quickly glanced at Jason. Jason's face had turned perfectly calm as if he had seen this before. However he still was pale from fright.

"Where are you?" Snart snapped.

"In front of you frost fingers," Percy's voice snickered.

Snart shot in that direction. There was a nasty silence. Barry seriously hoped Percy hadn't been hit.

"Missed me!" Percy's voice said some where to Snart's left.

Snart shot in that direction.

"Missed me!"

Snart shot again where Percy's voice came from.

"Missed me brain freeze," Percy said tauntingly.

Snart kept shooting in the direction Percy's voice was coming from several times. Percy kept cat calling; he had some pretty good insult names.

"Missed me again...dude seriously...you must be have blindness from your ice gun's fumes because your aiming kind of sucks..." Percy's voice snickered after Snart had shot off the gun at least five times.

Suddenly Snart's head snapped forward he fell forward face first. Percy appeared behind him holding the baseball cap in his left hand. In his right was his strange sword. Apparently he used the end of it to club Snart on the head.

"Ok...first of all...I forgot how hard it is to walk when you are invisible. Second off...two easy; I was literally breathing down his neck and he didn't even notice my presence. And third off...nevermind," Percy said.

Jason shook his head a few times and blinked.

"You ok man?" Percy asked.

"Huh? Um..yeah...I'm fine. Its just...seeing that type of gun brings back bad memories of being frozen into a throw rug," Jason shuttered,

Who did that to him?

"Oh I remember you telling me that...at least the frost brat is dead." Percy said with a shrug.

Frost brat? Who was that?

"You're lucky you weren't there...you were in the pits of Tartar..." Jason muttered.

"DO you have to remind me of the time I had to trek across a barren landscape with a river made of fire and acidic air?" Percy growled suddenly interrupting his friend, "I still have nightmares about it!"

"Sorry man..." Jason apologized.

Did Percy literally visited some place that sounded like the pit Tartarus? Wasn't it part of Greek mythology? Or was it a figure of speech? Snart groaned and struggled to get to his feet making Barry turn his attention to him. Barry slammed him into a wall at super-speed and snapped,

"Start talking. And no lies."

"Mike did...alright. First of all...I didn't tell my little sis or Mike your secret. But I did warn them not to go after any of your friends or anyone else. But Mike being stubborn as he is did it anyway," Snart said.

"Why did they take Annabeth? And please...don't lie. You don't want to make me angry," Percy's voice was low and threatening.

"What ya going to do squirt? Knock me out again?" Snart smirked.

"No...I could possibly make you choke on your own body fluids or have a water pipe explode in your face," Percy said with a shrug, "Your choice."

Judging by Snart's pale complexion it seemed he didn't want any of those options.

"Since when can you do that?" Barry asked.

Percy shrugged, "I only did it once on something threatening to kill me and Annabeth. I'm never doing it again. But I will if necessary."

Ok then...as if his powers could get any stranger.

"Will?" Oliver asked giving Percy an admiring look.

Of course he was interested.

"Mike...kidnapped this boy's girlfriend by accident. He meant to grab your friend Iris and was disusing it in that alley way. The kid overheard. When he found her he didn't want to take her but by then the kid knew to much so he couldn't let her go," Snart shrugged, "I've been asking him to let her go but...he wont. He wants a showdown with you. And if you don't show up with the Arrow...he will kill them."

Fortunately for Oliver, Snart didn't realize he was the Arrow.

"And you didn't tell him my identity?" Barry asked suspiciously, "Or any of your other rogues?"

"No..." Snart said.

Barry released him roughly. Snart slid to the ground.

"I have to get ready," Barry said.

He watched as Cisco quickly snatch Percy's sword out his hands.

"This is so cool! Where did you get it?" he asked examining the blade carefully.

"My sword fighting instructor gave that to me," Percy said, "May I please have it back?"

Cisco reluctantly handed the sword back to Percy who took it gratefully.

"Perc...If you go with Barry to face this guy down, do you think Annabeth will be al..." Jason started.

"Say what I think you are going to say and you'll see how you like having my sword against your neck," Percy snapped.

He pointed his sword toward Jason. Jason reached for his pocket as if he was going to pull something out from it. His strange coin perhaps?

"Both of you calm down," Felicity said standing up abruptly.

Percy glared at her for a moment but then his face fell and he hung his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry Jason..." he muttered.

"Its okay man," Jason said patting Percy's shoulder.

"I need some fresh air...preferably by the ocean," Percy said coldly.

He left rather quickly.

"Is he...alright?" Catlin asked worriedly.

"Yeah...he and Annabeth went through a huge struggle last year. It changed...both of them," Jason said thoughtfully.

"What exactly did they go through?" Barry asked.

Jason glanced out the door nervously and wouldn't answer.

"I...I...cant talk about it. You wouldn't believe me anyways..." Jason answered after several uncomfortable minutes.

"About what?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Its nothing..." Jason picked up the pizza box which was empty, "I will go dispose of this."

He left.

"Maybe we should find Percy," Felicity sighed, "He might do something stupid. Boys whose girlfriends are in trouble tend to do stupid things."

"I'll go with you...we don't need you getting kidnapped either," Barry smiled slightly.

* * *

Percy walked long the side walk that wrapped along the beach. Several waves washed up on the shore. Percy sat down in a bench and stared out toward the ocean. A slight breeze started up sending the salty spray of the ocean everywhere.

"Hi...dad," Percy sighed.

No sound except for the pounding waves.

"Listen...Annabeth was kidnapped and...well I have some friends helping. But they don't trust me...because of my secret about the gods existing and everything," Percy said, "I want to tell the truth but...I cant."

The waves continued to wash up on the shore. Percy continued to stare at the ocean.

"Thanks for nothing..." he grumbled.

A slight breeze blew Percy's hair back. It smelled of the sea. Percy smiled slightly knowing that his dad was letting him know he was listening.

"Hey..."

Percy turned around and saw Barry and Felicity looking at him.

"Hi..." he glumly turning back to the sea.

"You okay?" Felicity asked sitting down on the bench next to him.

"Yeah..." Percy shrugged.

He glanced down at his hands and took a deep breath.

"The ocean...reminds you of your father...right?" Barry asked.

"Hmmm...oh yeah. It is...the closest connection I have to him," Percy said smiling slightly.

He didn't say anything.

"Riptide..." he suddenly said.

"What?" Barry asked.

What was he talking about?

"_Anaklusmos_," Percy said looking straight ahead, "I know you saw the word written on my sword. That is what it means...in Ancient Greek."

He wouldn't say anymore.

"Ancient Greek?" Felicity asked brushing her hair out of her face.

"Long story..." Percy sighed.

Barry nodded understanding that Percy wanted his privacy.

"Jason...mentioned something about..." Barry started.

"Let me guess...about that struggle I had to deal with Annabeth," Percy said calmly.

Or at least he said it calmly. The waves on the beach started getting rougher showing he was irritated.

"Um yeah..." Barry said eyeing the waves cautiously.

"This is all I will say about it," Percy said pausing a moment, "She and I had to prevent something from happening in a horrible place. We nearly died while we were there. Two...friends of ours sacrificed themselves in order to make sure we escaped that place. Now everyday of my life I have to hold the regret that they died saving us and I could do nothing about it."

For a moment the only sound was the waves pounding on the shore.

"I'm sorry..." Felicity said softly

"Its okay..." Percy sighed.

He sat for a moment as if contemplating something.

"Want to see something cool?" he asked.

"Um...sure," Barry said startled by the sudden change of the subject.

Percy pulled his pen out from his pocket and flung it as far as he could into the bushes behind them.

"What did you do that for?" Felicity demanded.

Percy smiled grimly and held up five fingers as a countdown, "Five...four...three...two...one."

After he finished speaking Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out the pen.

"Nice magic trick..." Barry admitted.

Seriously...this kid was that good. Barry couldn't even figure out how he did it.

"Yeah..._magic_ trick..." Percy muttered.

He shoved the pen back in his pocket.

"You promise you will bring her back?" Percy asked softly.

Barry nodded, "I promise."

"And I promise I will leave as soon as you do," Percy said.

But he muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "And I wish I could tell you the truth about me."

"What was that?' Barry asked.

"Oh nothing...listen...I want to be alone for a while. So please don't follow me," Percy sighed slipping off the bench.

He walked down the path leading into the city.

"You are right...the kid is strange," Felicity said looking at Barry.

"It seems like he is holding something back," Barry commented, "I wonder what."

* * *

Percy came back several hours later but he seemed to be all riled up about something. Evidently during his walk through town he started to think about how to get his girlfriend back.

"Let me come with you...I can help you," Percy begged.

"Kid...you heard Snart...if you come...they will kill both of them," Barry said.

Percy grumbled and sat down with his back to Barry. He figured that Percy would be giving him the cold shoulder for a while.

"How close is he to his girlfriend," Barry asked Jason trying to see how close Percy was to his girlfriend.

"As thick as thieves..." Jason answered, "I have the same relationship with my girlfriend to."

Percy shifted slightly but he didn't say anything.

"What's her name?"

"Um...Piper Mclean."

"Hang on...is she related to Tristan Mclean?" Cisco gasped.

"Yeah...and she is not stuck up about it," Jason sighed, "Which is one thing I admire in her."

Barry shook his head when Cisco begged, "Please give me an autograph from her dad! I love his movies."

Humoring his request Jason took the piece of paper Cisco handed to him and stuck it in his pocket.

"Barry?"

Barry looked up at Oliver who had entered with his Arrow gear.

"Its time to go..."

Barry shook his head when he notice Jason jump in shock at Oliver's appearance. Joe had left several hours earlier in order to get the police force together to see if they could capture Mike and see if they could track Iris and Annabeth down from his information (if he gave it that is).

"I will bring her back...I promise," Barry said to Percy who merely grunted at his statement.

"Watch your back," was all Percy said before Barry left.

After the two had left Percy stood up. He paced back and forth anxiously causing the water pipes to spew little sprits of water everywhere.

"Calm down already...Barry will be true to his word. He'll get her back here safely," Catlin said resting her hand on Percy's shoulder.

He glanced at her but didn't say anything.

"I still don't like this..." Percy muttered.

"What do you mean?" Cisco said suspiciously.

What was he blabbing about?

"Isn't...Captain Metal Frisbee thrower like the Arrow's enemy?" Percy asked.

"Yeah...why do you ask?" Dr. Wells asked.

Percy shot him a dirty look before continuing, "I find it...weird that this flame guy asked for Oliver to come to."

Felicity shared a panicked look with Catlin.

"Hey...look...I...might not be the...smartest guy around but he had a green bow with him in that field. He's the Arrow...right?" Percy said seeing their panic.

Behind him Jason face palmed. Cisco struggled to keep back a smirk at Catlin's expression.

"You're lucky Oliver is not here right now...you would have an arrow in your back," Felicity commented dryly.

"Damn kid...you are good," Cisco whistled.

"I won't go to the police about this alright? I respect him as a friend and so does my buddy Frank," Percy said turning his back to them., "In other words, my mouth is going to be kept shut about this."

"Back to what you were mentioning..." Felicity said.

"Um yeah...I think it is another set up. If these two guys are as bad as you described them...imagine the damage they can do as a team," Percy said.

Catlin shared worried looks with the rest of her teammates.

"We have to warn them..." Cisco started.

"That is not a good idea...you know Mike said if he heard or saw any interfering then he would kill them," Catlin.

"And Oliver does not carry his phone with him when he is fighting," Felicity finished, "So pretty useless even if he had his phone because of what Catlin said."

"Fortunately...we have a friend on stand by," Percy smirked.

How many friends did this guy have?

"So let me get this straight...you are planning to go down town to help someone out who specifically said they didn't need any help?" Jason asked walking toward Percy.

"Yep..."

"You are so stupid..." Jason muttered, "And I must be to...ever since I'm going with you."

"You two are so going to get it from Oliver later," Felicity mumbled.

"That is if we are here later,' Percy shouted as he and Jason left the room.

There was silence after that.

"He was joking...right?" Cisco asked sharing a look with Catlin.

"Not sure..." Felicity admitted.

* * *

Barry raced down to the down town area and arrived there several minutes before Oliver did. The police were already there and had set up a barricade. Mike stood in the middle of the deserted road with a smirk on his face. Barry wished he could wipe it off because it was so smug. Steam from the sewer blanketed Mike's feet with a thick cloud of fog.

"I see you finally decided to show up," Mike drawled casually holding up his heat gun.

"Let them go," Barry shouted.

Heatwave smirked and blasted a stream of flame right at Barry who dodged it effortlessly. Oliver appeared suddenly and he launched an arrow that imbedded itself in Mike's arm. He winced and yanked the arrow out. Blood started to soak his jacket but there was very little.

"I see you brought the Arrow...perfect," Mike grinned.

The steam surrounding Mike's feet evaporated. That was when Barry noticed Annabeth was bounded at Heatwaves' feet. She was furiously struggling and trying to scream something at Barry from behind the gag that covered her mouth. Barry heard Oliver draw back his bow. He hoped that Oliver would not hit the girl by mistake.

"You heard him...let her go before you find out how an arrow to the chest feels," Oliver said menacingly disguising his voice ,"You already got a taste of one to the arm.'

Barry then realized something...Iris wasn't there.

"Where's Iris?" he demanded.

Harkness then appeared out of the gloom dragging Iris alongside him. He took out a boomerang and held the blade of it under her neck. She let out a muffled scream and locked eyes with Barry.

"So here's the deal...if you two reveal your identities to the world...then they both go free," Harkness smirked, "If ya move...you die...they die."

"Don't even think about it!" Barry heard Joe call.

Harkness (after Joe stated this) flung another boomerang right at Oliver. Barry snatched it out of the air but it cut deeply into his hand. Damn it...he forgot they were attracted to magnetic energy.

"You okay?" Oliver asked without taking his eyes off the two villains.

Barry managed to let out a pain filled yelp, "Yes...ow."

He flung the boomerang on the ground and rubbed the palm of his hand as it started to heal.

"So what is it going to be?" Mike laughed, "Five seconds for you to answer."

Barry caught Oliver's eye. He saw uncertainty flicker in it. That was a first.

"Time's up," Harkness grinned.

He flung another boomerang. Barry wasn't going to be able to catch it before it hit Oliver unless he wanted to be minus one hand. Suddenly there was a whistling noise and arrow coming from the direction behind the villains shot the boomerang out of midair. The now harmless weapon clatter to the ground. The arrow impaled itself into the concert behind them. Barry heard Oliver suck in his breath; whoever had done it was incredibly good. Barry took a quick glance at the arrow; for some strange reason it was gold in color. Turning back to the foes Barry noticed uncertainty and even fear in their faces.

"Whose there?" Mike spat dragging Annabeth's head back and exposing her throat.

No answer. Barry caught a flicker of movement from a building to the right of Mike. But it was to dark to tell. Another arrow came whistling towards Mike; this one from the left side. This one caught him in the shoulder. He howled in pain dropping Annabeth's head. She lashed out kicking him in the shin making Mike fall on the ground. She managed to get to her feet and she tried to run toward Barry and Oliver. However Mike unfortunately recovered quickly and grabbed her before she could make it more than five feet. He held the heat gun to her head. Another arrow whistled towards him and it cut a grove in his hair. Mike patted the place where his hair was missing and winced slightly.

"Stand down!" someone bellowed.

Barry turned around and say Percy and Jason standing there; their swords drawn. Well...for some reason Jason was holding a gold spear; a javelin. He also looked like he was exhausted.

"Or what kid?" Harkness snarled.

"Or my friend will leave your friend here with more than a new haircut," Percy smirked.

Barry heard the sound of a bow being drawn back and glanced up. He spotted an archer hidden on the top of the building. All he could see in the shadow caused by a taller building was two hands which had a single arrow drawn taunt.

"Seriously Perc?" Jason groaned.

"Not my best entrance..." Percy admitted.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Oliver hissed.

Barry hoped he wasn't going to shot an arrow at the kid right here. Frankly he was actually glad Percy and his friends were here; now their opponents would be badly out numbered.

"Trying to even the odds..." Percy answered to him quietly.

He stood in front of Barry and Oliver and shouted, "I highly recommend you surrender...or my friend will shot you where you stand!"

An arrow implanted itself in the ground at Harkness' feet. Jason came up to Percy and hefted his javelin. The air started to spark with electricity.

"You want your girlfriend to die..._boy_!?' Mike snapped.

He held back Annabeth's head and fired up the heat gun.

"Should I blast him?" Jason asked.

Percy shook his head.

"Do you?" Mike shouted.

To Barry's surprise Percy just smiled. Why would he smile when his girl friend was about to be killed? Unless he had a plan...

"I thought you would say that," Percy paused a moment before shouting, "NOW FRANK!"

A ear splitting shriek echoed down the empty street. From behind the police barricade Barry heard Eddie say, "What on earth was that!?"

Something very large swopped down low over the heads of the villains. A giant eagle with a wingspan of at least forty feet snatched up both Iris and Annabeth and took off with them. It disappeared behind the police barricades with both women dangling from its talons.

"What are you going to do without a hostages huh?' Percy said smugly.

Barry couldn't help but see the priceless expressions on Mike and Harkness' faces. But how did the kid train a giant eagle?

"Oh...so you think we plan to give up just because you managed to get rid of our targets," Heatwave mocked.

"Nope..." Percy said coldly.

Mike smirked and held up his heat gun.

"We can still defeat you..." Harkness said bringing his hand back with a boomerang ready.

There was a sound of flapping wings. Barry and Oliver glanced up and saw that the eagle was back. Suddenly it disappered and a boy dropped down in front of Percy. He quickly unslung a bow from his back and nocked an arrow.

"Five against two...not a good combo. So stand down," the boy said.

This kid would have made an excellent line backer for a football team.

"Was...he an eagle?" Barry asked pointing shakily to the boy.

He could have sworn he saw the eagle turn into that boy.

"Who was an eagle?" came Cisco's voice on the microphone.

Barry ignored him.

"Meet Frank...he has a few talents," Percy grunted.

The ability to shift-shape and incredible archery skills are considered to be a few talents?

"Oh...um hi. I'm guessing right now is not a good time to ask for your autograph," Frank said to Oliver sheepishly.

Barry smirked when Oliver's cheeks turned beat red.

"See...some people admire you," he whispered, "Even the Arrow can sometimes be a jerk."

Oliver just nodded slowly.

"Jason? Check to see if Annabeth is okay...the other lady to," Percy said.

"Finally! Do you realize how tiring it was to fly us both over here? Then the venti attacked and sapped my strength!" Jason growled, "Where are they?"

Venti? What the heck was he talking about? Some espresso drink?

"I dropped Annabeth off in a nearby alley way behind us. The other lady is with the police," Frank said without taking his eyes off the men in front of him.

Jason nodded and jogged in the direction Frank told him.

"Both of you should leave..." Oliver said to the two boys.

"Why?" Percy demanded.

"Are you going to talk or you going to fight?" snapped Heatwave.

He tried blasting another stream of flame but Frank shot the arrow that expanded into a net. It pinned Heatwave to the ground much to his surprise. Barry smirked at Oliver's shocked reaction. Harkness' smug expression faltered slightly.

"Listen kid...you went through with your end of the bargain as did I..." Barry said turning to Percy.

"Plus I don't think your mom would like you coming home severely injured...such in several pieces," Oliver deadpanned.

"She has seen me in worse shape," Percy shrugged.

"Then do it for Annabeth," Barry said.

Percy turned toward him and took a deep breath.

"Ok...just...kick his butt for me alright?" he smirked.

Barry gave a quick smile and nodded.

"Come on Frank," Percy yanked on his friend's shoulder.

Frank frowned and lowered his bow. Percy and he jogged to where Jason was desperately trying to make Annabeth swallow something.

"She won't take the ambrosia," Jason grumbled.

He gently tapped her face but didn't get a response.

"Why is she knocked out?" Percy asked, "She was awake almost a minute ago."

"That would be my fault..." Frank said sheepishly, "I had to drop her gently because the alley way was to narrow for my wings"

"Its okay man. I have an idea but...she'll probably kill me for this," Percy grimaced.

He walked up to Annabeth and shook her gently. She still wouldn't respond.

"Hey Annabeth...uh...there is a spider on your head," Percy said.

Annabeth shrieked and punched out making contact with Jason's nose.

"Ow..." Jason cradled his nose which had twisted to the side, "I thik you broke it."

Frank struggled to keep from laughing when Annabeth shot Percy a death glare.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! I SWEAR I WILL..." Annabeth started before Percy kissed her gently.

"Miss me Wise girl?" he smiled.

She smiled back and nodded before smacking him in the face.

"Ow...what was that for?" Percy asked crossly rubbing his cheek.

"For letting me get kidnapped," Annabeth scowled.

Percy shook his head and turned towards the direction of the street when he heard a familiar voice shouting something. Then Dr. Boomerang started shouting something angrily. He was to far away to hear what was being said clearly, but it sounded like he was mad about whatever was going on.

"That's it...this guy is starting to irk me," Percy grumbled.

"Me to..." Jason muttered.

He twisted his nose in the right direction and let out a yelp of pain.

"Sorry Jason," Annabeth winced.

"Its okay..." Jason whimpered tenderly fingering his nose.

Frank glanced over at the cops and whispered, "We should go."

"In a minute...I have an idea on how to stop that guy from hurting anyone else," Percy said.

He let out a taxi cab whistle.

* * *

Barry made sure that the two kids where out of sight before turning his attention back to Dr. Boomerang . Heatwave was preoccupied in trying to get the giant net off him. Oliver shot a couple of arrows to pin down the corners of the net so he became immobilized.

"Was that your damn lacky?' Heatwave bellowed while trying to wiggle his way out from under the net.

"No..." Oliver smiled, "Just a friend."

Heatwave continued to struggle so Oliver shot a tranquilizer arrow at him knocking him out almost instantly.

"You're out numbered...Harkness," Barry said.

Harkness had the nerve to smirk.

"While...you were busy talking to that kid...I took the liberty of pressing a detonator to a bomb," he grinned "When it explodes...every building on this block with be ablaze. You have one minute."

He said this with relish; as if seeing a city ablaze was beautiful for him. What was with this man in fire? He defiantly was a pyromaniac just like Heatwave and really crazy. Barry turned to Oliver who simply said, "Go."

But before Barry could even prepare to run off, Harkness flung another boomerang right at Oliver. Barry managed to shove him out of the way in time and barley avoided being hit himself.

"I learned from...what you two did in Central City," Harkness smirked.

Great...that meant he knew how to prevent them from disabling the bomb.

"He is not lying...there is a bomb on a building on this street and it will explode in thirty seconds," came Cisco's voice from the headset.

"Go damn it! I can hold him off," Oliver snapped getting to his feet.

Barry hesitated for a second before racing off.

"Cisco! What building?" he called into the headset.

"Um...the one to your left...no I mean your right! Ugh...you know what I mean," Cisco moaned.

Barry came to a stop in front of the building Cisco told him. It was only a hundred feet away from Harkness. Behind him he heard Oliver shooting arrows and Harkness deflecting them with his boomerangs.

"This it?" he asked.

"Yeah...hurry you like have...ten seconds," Felicity said.

Barry heard the police starting to back the crowds that had gathered up.

"You're to late!" Harkness crowded suddenly.

Barry turned to face him. He had three arrow sprouting from his arm and one in his hand. Oliver went a little overkill...alright way overkill with the arrows.

"Bomb is going in three, two, one!"

Silence...no explosion. Harkness' face changed from smugness to surprise. Barry ran back over to Oliver.

"Did you disarm it?" Oliver asked turning to Barry.

"No..." Barry faltered.

Was the bomb a dud? Or had it been disarmed by someone?

"YEAH! WHOSE MR. MCSHIZZLE!? WHO DIED AND CAME BACK TO LIFE!?" someone suddenly shouted at the top of the building, "WHO DISARMED A BOMB?!"

Mr. Mchshizzle? Barry caught sight of a boy about Percy's age dancing around on top of the building. He was waving a screwdriver around and he was wearing a tool belt. Black oil covered his face as if the kid spent his free time climbing in the engines of cars.

"Who the hell are you?" Harkness shouted.

"I'm Leo Valdez...bad boy supreme!" the kid shouted back while grinning crazily, "And you sir suck at building bombs...I mean seriously...it took me like one minute to disarm it."

He held up a tangle of greasy wires that must have been part of the bomb at some point.

"Who is this character?" Oliver muttered.

"Percy's friend...but he said his friend died..." Barry cut himself off.

This didn't make any sense at all...how did this kid die and come back to life? He didn't look like one of those zombies on the _Walking Dead_ TV show Cisco was obsessed with (and forced Catlin to watch with him much to her disgust).

"You are going to pay for this boy! You hear me!?" Harkness snapped.

"Meh...I prefer to stay alive...thank you very much. Dying ain't fun..." Leo smirked.

A sharp taxi cab whistle from a nearby alley way made everyone jump.

"What was that?" Barry asked.

Oliver shrugged.

"Hey metal brain...heads up!" Leo shouted.

Barry only caught sight of a large black shape descending quickly and wacking Harkness in the back of the head. He crumpled to the ground. Barry was unable to identify what the shape was because it had disappeared almost as soon as it appeared.

"Well at least he is out cold now...saved me a tranquilizer arrow" Oliver grumbled.

Barry glanced up at the kid again but he had disappeared.

"The question is...what knocked him out..." Barry muttered.

Oliver was just as confused as Barry and shrugged.

"I see you got Mike under control," Snart remarked walking up.

When did he get here? Or was he watching from afar the entire time?

"Ugh...now you decide to show up," Barry scowled.

"I hope our deal is still in order," Snart said smoothly while cocking the cold gun.

"Yes," Barry grumbled, "It is..."

Snart nodded to his sister who was standing next to him. Both of them lifted Heatwave on a waiting motorcycle and disappeared.

"Why did you let him go?' Oliver demanded turning to Barry.

"He knows my identity and well...if I catch him he promised to broadcast it to the world. If I don't go after him he will stay away from my friends and family as well as keeping my identity a secret," Barry sighed.

"Ah..." Oliver said understanding at once.

"I don't mean to be rude but what happened to the bomb? " Catlin asked through the microphone.

"Some kid disarmed it," Barry responded, "And I think it was Percy's friend...you know the one he told me about...the one who died?"

"He's alive?" Cisco asked.

"Apparently...he did mention he did not want to die..._again_..." Barry offered lamely, "Can I discuss this back at S.T.A.R Labs?"

"Yes...you may. We would like to know what exactly happened," Dr. Wells said.

Barry ran over to the alley way to see if he could tell Percy it was time to go. But he found it deserted.

"Barry you ready to go? I think the cops are wanting to arrest me for..." Oliver broke off when he saw what Barry was looking at.

"He kept his promise..." Barry sighed.

"About what?" Oliver asked.

"He said he would leave as soon as I saved his girlfriend...and I did...in a way," Barry grumbled.

He had a feeling he would not be seeing Percy again or at least getting a thank you from the kid.

"Hey...you want to do me a favor and drop him," Oliver pointed at Harkness who was starting to stir, "Off in prison in Starling?"

"No problem at all," Barry smirked.

Captain Quince Lance was sitting in his office looking over a file of a recent criminal when he noticed a red streak flash in and out of the room leaving behind a rather angry Harkness handcuffed to the filing cabinet. Captain Quince spewed coffee he was so shocked. This was the second time he saw this phenomenon and he still had no explanation for it. Well...unless it was The Flash. But what was he doing in Starling?

* * *

Several days later Barry was in S.T.A.R Labs with Catlin and Cisco. Oliver had decided to stay a few days in order to prevent the police in Starling from tracking him anywhere. Captain Quince Lance still held Sara's murder against him.

"Hey guys...I wonder if we will ever see that kid again," Cisco said thoughtfully.

"Why do you ask?" Catlin asked annoyed.

"He was cool in how he was able to do all those things...control water and stuff," Cisco protested.

"It was weird...in the park he mentioned something about how he wished he could tell us the truth about him," Barry said.

Felicity nodded, "I was there to...he did say that."

"Well ever since he is gone the truth will never be known," Oliver said leaning against a table.

Then there was the sound of someone knocking on the wall. Everyone looked up. It was Percy holding a backpack.

"Percy?" Barry asked shocked.

He had decided to come back? For what reason?

"Yeah...sorry about running off like that. Annabeth was...not in good condition so I had to bring her...else where," Percy said grinning sheepishly.

"What happened to her?" Catlin asked.

"Slight concussion from Frank dropping her in the alley way. It was to wide for his wings so..." Percy trailed off, "It was nothing compared to her breaking her leg in Rome."

"Why did you come back?" Dr. Wells asked.

Percy glanced at him with a frown before he answered, "To say thank you."

Barry was shocked that the kid had actually come back all the way from New York City just to say that.

"Oh and to this is for Oliver," Percy reached around his back and pulled out a few arrows attached on the backpack.

He handed them to Oliver who looked at them suspiciously.

"Frank said you could use these. They are...um...hydra arrows. They form a grappling hook when shot so they lock onto almost anything," Percy smiled.

"You told him didn't you," Oliver growled at Barry.

"No!"

"He didn't...I figured it out," Percy gave a faint smile, "Also...Frank wanted you to sign his bow."

He unslung the backpack and it instantly transformed into a large bow.

"How did it..." Barry faltered.

"No idea..." Percy admitted.

He didn't sound like he was lying this time. Percy handed the bow to Oliver.

"The kid...Frank...must have a strong arm to pull this back. I'm impressed,' Oliver said testing the string.

"I'll tell him you said that," Percy grinned.

While Oliver scribbled something on the bow, Percy handed a piece of paper to Cisco.

"From Jason...he got that autograph you wanted...along with a new collection of bruises from Piper," Percy smirked.

Cisco clutched at the paper as if it were solid gold.

"Jason's girlfriend beats him up?" Felicity grinned.

"Well...not exactly," Percy snorted, "She told him to beat himself up. I kind of wanted to help him out but it was to funny to watch."

"How? I really don't think anyone would want to do that to themselves," Catlin snorted.

"She...um...can talk anyone into doing almost anything. Like me...she was born with that power," Percy said with a shrug.

"Do you know that..." Barry started.

"Leo is alive?" Percy guessed, "Yep...put it this way...once Hazel and Piper were through with him I think he regretted coming back to life. Poor guy received a black eye and a sprained arm after Piper was done with him. Hazel just squeezed him to...death. Pun...not intended."

Barry had a bad feeling that Piper probably beat the boy up.

"How did he do that?" Cisco asked, "Is he a zombie?"

Seriously? He _had_ to ask that?

"No...and to be honest I have no idea how Leo survived the explosion," Percy shrugged.

His voice sounded like he was lying but Barry ignored it.

"How was he able to disarm the bomb?" Cisco asked.

"Leo...like you is really good at building things," Percy shrugged, "He also has the ability to know how to build...or disarm in this case any machine he touches."

"I'm liking the sound of this kid," Cisco grinned, "I want to meet him."

"Maybe some day..." Percy smiled, "Word of advice...if he asks you where the main power source is...say no."

Percy took the bow back from Oliver (who was done signing it) and slung it over his shoulder. He looked out the door anxiously.

"I'm guessing you are leaving now," Barry said.

Percy shook his head and gave a slight smile, "I want to show you something."

He lead them out side S.T.A.R Labs. There was a large black horse standing there shaking its mane. It whinnied crossly at Percy as he approached it. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Hey...I told you not to pig out at the donut shop. Its your fault that you gained five pounds," Percy smirked.

Barry stopped dead in his tracks making Catlin slam into him.

"You can...understand him?" Cisco asked shocked.

"More or less," Percy sighed, "Another one of my powers."

"Oh that is sick!" Cisco grinned.

The horse nickered.

"What have I told you calling me Boss...Blackjack?!" Percy scowled.

"He calls you that?' Barry smirked.

"Really long story...lets just say I saved him from his abusive owner and he has been loyal to me since," Percy sighed, "And no...I did not name him after the poker game. He...uh...named himself."

"So why did you call out here just to see a _horse_?' Oliver scowled.

Blackjack whinnied angrily at Oliver and stomped a hoof.

"Do I even want to know the translation?' Barry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um...no...you don't," Percy admitted before turning to his horse, "I'm washing your mouth out when we get home. You have been hanging out with Arion to much."

His horse did a really good impression of the eye roll. Percy glared at him and moved his lips soundlessly.

"Please don't tell me you can communicate telepathically with him," Cisco said jokingly.

"Yeah..." Percy sighed, "Which is a real drag sometimes."

Cisco's face was priceless.

"Whose Arion?" Catlin asked.

"Oh...just my friend Hazel's horse," Percy grimaced, "He has a mouth that would do a sailor proud. And he is fast...I mean really fast."

He didn't mention how fast this horse could go.

"So why did you really bring us out here?" Barry asked.

"To tell you the truth..." Percy stated.

He mounted his horse who shifted nervously. He nickered softly at Percy and shook his mane.

"First off...my dad...is actually alive," Percy sighed ignoring whatever his horse said.

"Why did you tell us he wasn't?" Oliver asked.

"I had to..." Percy admitted, "It involves my paranoid uncle who just so happens to be Jason's dad...King Thunderpants."

That name sounded like an insult. Thunder rumbled in the clear sky making everyone look up confused. Percy however muttered something like another insult under his breath.

"So...um...his dad is alive to? Annabeth's mom?" Catlin asked.

"Yes...look...I will visit here from time to time. But if you were to see or _fight_...anything...well I don't know...strange like that Hell Hound," Percy broke off before continuing, "You can contact me."

"How?" Cisco laughed, "You don't even _own_ a phone."

Percy shrugged and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. Calmly he took out his ball point pen.

"You might want to stand back a bit," he warned.

"Why would we want to step back because you are un-" Cisco was cut off by Percy uncapping the pen.

The pen instantly expanded into Percy's sword and the blade ended inches from Cisco's face. Then Percy touched the end of his sword with the cap and it shrank back down into a pen; this time the writing end exposed.

"Whoa..." Cisco said awed.

Barry was beyond shocked. How was Percy able to store his sword in such a tiny pen? Catlin's eyes were popping out of her head and Dr. Wells eyed the blade suspiciously. Percy ignored all of them and wrote some numbers down on the paper (the ink for some reason was a glowing bronze color; the same as the blade of the sword). When he was done threw the piece of paper down at their feet.

"My mom's apartment number...I um...don't keep a phone because it does attract unwanted attention as well as technology does not work will with me," Percy said, "She can contact me."

He placed the cap back on the pen and stuck it in his pocket.

"Hell hound?' Cisco asked as if he suddenly remembered what Percy said before showing how he stored his sword.

Percy wouldn't say anything. Barry remembered him saying something similar on the bridge with the giant dog attack but didn't say that out loud.

"What do I tell her? I think any normal parent would be like 'who is this?'" Barry asked picking the paper off the ground.

"Tell her...you're a friend of mine," Percy said thoughtfully, "Oh and by the way...aside from me and Jason...no one knows who you really are."

Barry gave him a quick smile thanking him.

"What are you? I mean...how do you have these powers?' Felicity asked.

"I'm a mutant," Percy grinned showing he was joking.

Percy's horse Blackjack stomped a hoof and whinnied. He glanced everyone standing in front of them and bobbed his head nervously.

"Yeah...we should really get going," Percy admitted.

He gently patted Blackjack's side.

"Please don't tell me you actually rode your horse all the way from New York to here," Oliver grinned.

If so then how was the animal still standing? Blackjack whinnied angrily at Oliver again. Why was this horse getting insulted by being called a horse?

"No..." Percy smiled, "I didn't."

Before he turned Blackjack around Barry asked, "What are you...really? No joking."

Percy gave him a sly grin, "You know the Greek myths?"

"Pff...almost everyone knows those," Cisco snorted.

"Well..." Percy glanced at the sky nervously before continuing, "They are real. No joke."

Cisco stopped laughing.

"You're joking right?" Felicity asked.

"Nope..." Percy's grin grew bigger.

Okay...Percy was losing it big _time_.

"Okay...so what does this have to do with you?" Catlin asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a demi-god," Percy smile dropped to a half smile as if that were a bad thing.

Blackjack crossly stomped a hoof and huffed.

"Half god right?" Cisco asked.

He sounded like he was really interested. Percy nodded answering Cisco's question.

"So...okay...if the Greek myths are real...then who is your dad?" Barry asked with slight mockery.

"Oh that is easy...he's Poseidon," Percy smiled.

Before anyone could register what Percy said, Percy made Blackjack rear up. Blackjack let a shrill whinny and wheeled away from them. Percy made his horse galloped straight for the fence surrounding S.T.A.R Labs. Before they could smash into the fence two giant _wings_ appeared out of the horse's back. They were so tightly folded that Barry and the others had not noticed them. Both horse and rider lifted into the air clearing the fence by several feet and sending several black feathers everywhere.

"Oh...my God...did his horse just sprout wings and fly?" Felicity asked mouth gaping open.

Barry was shocked beyond belief...what was a creature of legend doing here? How was it possibly real? The pegasus swopped back passing so low over their heads that everyone ducked instinctively. Barry glanced up to see Percy grin at them.

Percy shouted, "Believe me now?"

No one answered. Blackjack flew straight up into the air and soon was just a black dot in the sky. After a few minutes both horse and rider soon disappeared from sight.

"I think I figured out why Blackjack got insulted when you called him a horse," Cisco smirked at Oliver.

Oliver just nodded slowly; his mouth agape.

"I wonder why he wouldn't tell us this sooner..." Catlin sighed.

"He did mention his uncle had something to do with it..." Cisco remembered.

"So hang on...so Percy basically told us that the Greek gods are real? That means..." Felicity said.

"That he wasn't crazy after all," Barry sighed.

This was way to crazy. Barry could feel a head ache coming on.

"I think I figured out who his creepy uncle is..." Cisco grinned.

"And who may that be?" Oliver asked with slight mockery.

"Hades...and Jason's dad is Zeus," Cisco's grin grew bigger, "I knew that this kid was somewhat like Thor!"

"Correction...his uncle is like Thor," Felicity smiled.

"I was right! Ha! Comic books never lie!" Cisco whooped, "I told you guys so!"

"Great...now we are going to have to listen to him talk about this all day," Catlin groaned as they headed back for the door.

Barry glanced in the direction that Percy disappeared. He hoped that the kid would actually make it home safe and that he would keep his promise of knowing the Flash's identity. But he also wondered if he would have to contact Percy if Dr. Wells actually turned out to be the man that killed him mother. If so...then he had a fighting chance to get his dad out of prison.

* * *

**DONE! I cannot believe how long it took me to write this stupid thing...and it is sooooooooooooooooooooo long! **

**So yeah...I'm sorry to say this story is complete. This was the final chapter. But here is some good news. If there is anyone out there that has an idea for a possible sequel please go ahead and tell me. Or if you have an account for this site you are more than welcome to write a sequel yourself based off this story and where it left off. PM me if you want to do this; I don't mind :)**

**Maybe I should explain some things. Barry and the others can see through the Mist. I thought this would work out ever since they have to deal with people with weird powers nearly 24/7. **

**And for those who want to know how fast Arion (Hazel's horse) can run...he can run just as fast as Barry. **

**Hmmm...let me see if there is anything else I should explain -quickly scans entire chapter-**

**Oh yeah...the cops never figured out who Percy, Jason, and Frank are. Just in case you're worried Percy will be part of another manhunt. XD**

**So anyway...R&amp;R!**


End file.
